When Would It Be
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Waktu merubah satu bentuk cinta ke cinta lainnya. Saat itu mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti bagaimana cinta bekerja. Saat itu mereka bahkan ragu dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Namun sekarang, saat keyakinan itu akhirnya datang, dia tak berlaku lagi. Markmin / Jaeno / NCT Sometime... Someone's Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**When Would It Be**

CHAPTER 1

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

Badai salju terbesar diperkirakan akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Badai itu adalah yang terbesar dalam satu dekade, kata peramal cuaca di berita pagi ini. Aliran listrik akan diputus untuk beberapa saat, jaringan komunikasi juga diperkirakan akan memburuk atau lebih parahnya terputus sepenuhnya. Seluruh warga Kanada dihimbau untuk bersiap dalam keadaan nyaris terisolasi. Bahkan di kota besar seperti Vancouver.

Angin bertiup kencang membawa butir-butir salju yang sakit sekali jika mengenai kulit. Mereka akan berpikir dilempari pecahan es saat merasakannya. Tak terkecuali seorang laki-laki yang berjalan super cepat namun juga super hati-hati di trotoar penuh salju. Tangannya penuh oleh kantong kertas berisikan bahan makanan. Ia tengah bersiap menghadapi sedikit waktu 'hibernasinya'.

Sedikit salju masuk kedalam studio apartemen yang dia claim sebagai rumah kedua bersamaan dengan saat dia masuk. Setelah meletakkan barangnya di pantry, laki-laki itu segera menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dan menunggu beberapa saat di depan alat pembuat panas itu. Ia butuh kehangatan untuk mestabilkan lagi suhu tubuhnya yang nyaris beku.

Disaat yang dingin seperti ini, pikirannya mulai melayang ke seberang lautan. Dimana keluarganya berada dan siap menyambutnya dengan kehangatan. Kerinduan itu selalu datang setiap hari. Namun, sebagai laki-laki yang sudah memutuskan jalan ini, dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak mengungkapkannya. Walau ia yakin ayah dan ibunya tidak akan keberatan jika dia merengek seperti anak kecil sekali-sekali karena kesepian.

Ia mendekati meja belajar lalu menyalakan laptopnya. Ada hal yang harus dia lakukan sebelum jaringan komunikasi di British Coloumbia terputus karena badai.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai layar laptopnya menampilkan seorang yang terlihat berantakan.

"Hey, Donghyuck..." Sapa laki-laki itu.

"Halo Mark hyung. Hoam... kau menghubungiku malam-malam lagi."

Laki-laki bernama Mark itu tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk di layar laptopnya.

"Maaf. Akan ada badai salju disini. Kemungkinan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, jangan sampai kedinginan disana ya."

"Ya."

Tidak satupun dari mereka membuka mulut dalam lima menit setelah itu. Donghyuck terlihat beberapa kali melirik ke pojok layar laptopnya. Mark sadar kekasihnya sedang melihat jam.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah selesai bicara? Aku mau tidur."

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara lebih lama? Aku agak... butuh kau."

Mark tidak mengada-ada. Dia memang butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara sekarang. Paling tidak untuk menghangatkan hatinya yang beku. Masalah di kampus membuatnya demikian. Dan Ia memikirkan bagaimana Donghyuck bisa membantunya menghadapi masalah itu sekaligus menunggu badai datang.

" _Mianhae._ Tapi, aku ada kuis besok pagi. Lain kali ya."

Melihat betapa buruknya kondisi sang kekasih, Mark tidak berani memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Oke. Istirahatlah."

"Sampai jumpa hyung..."

Lalu, sambungan video call mereka terputus. Menyisakan layar hitam yang membuat Mark merasa kalut. Dia sendirian. Di kamarnya yang sepi dan dingin. Menyisihkan fakta bahwa penghangat ruangan di pojok sana telah bekerja cukup keras untuk memuaskan tuannya.

Sudah satu tahun. Hubungan mereka berlanjut dengan jarak yang membatasi mereka. Keduanya percaya tidak akan terjadi apapun dalam hubungan mereka meski 7.684 km memisahkan. Pada awalnya semua memang baik-baik saja. Bahkan candaan terkadang muncul seperti, karena kau ada di sana aku semakin merindukanmu dan mencintaimu.

Namun, apakah masih ada jejak-jejak romantisme dalam hubungan mereka? Tentu saja, tidak. Sama seperti Kanada yang nyaris menyentuh suhu minus 25 derajat celsius pada musim dingin. Begitu pula hubungan mereka. Jarang ada pertengkaran, namun ketidakpedulian sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Mark menyadari ada yang berbeda. Dia merasa tidak nyaman. Dia ingin segera bebas dari hubungan yang mengikat dengan Donghyuck. Seharusnya, ia sedang memasang kata komitmen dalam hubungan mereka. Namun, itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin merasa sesak.

Salju semakin lebat turun. Padahal hampir natal. Seluruh pesta yang diselenggarakan kampus pasti ditunda atau malah dibatalkan karena badai ini. Mark semakin kehilangan arah. Dia sangat kesepian.

Tolong jangan anggap kesepian sebagai sesuatu yang mudah. Menghadapinya sangat sulit. Kadang Mark merasa ada orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang menemaninya, dan setiap kali ia menceritakan hal itu pada Jaemin, sahabatnya itu langsung marah. Dia selalu menyuruh Mark untuk pergi dari kamarnya dan mengunjungi tempat yang benar-benar ramai. Jaemin bilang, itu halusinasi.

"Halusinasi apanya, dia bahkan bukan psikolog."

Tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu di aplikasi video call. Lalu, ia menunggu.

"Mark! Kau mengganggu tidurku."

"Baiklah kumatikan."

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau sudah terlanjut membuatku bangun. Putuskan sebentar. Aku ganti pakai laptop. Tunggu aku."

"Arraseo, Nana."

.

Hari ini adalah waktu terakhir yang bisa Jaemin gunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Setelah itu, setumpuk pengayaan akan dilakukan oleh pihak sekolah untuk SAT. Ibunya, yang sedang hamil empat bulan juga sudah menyiapkan les disana-sini. Ia heran, darimana ibunya punya tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Menunggu lama?"

Seorang namja tampan menghampirinya. Siswa lain yang hendak pulang bahkan memandanginya takjub.

"Kya! Jeno Sunbae!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, ada pacarnya."

Selalu begini setiap Jeno menjemput Jaemin di sekolah. Mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Harusnya kita bertemu di minimarket saja."

"Tidak mauuu... aku mau lihat kekasihku di sekolah. Aigoo... lucunya." Tangan jahil Jeno mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin gemas. Membuat namja yang lebih muda murka.

"Lee Jeno! Kurang ajar!"

Tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka masih seperti yang dulu meski kini Jeno sudah lulus. Masih banyak pertengkaran, masih banyak canda, masih banyak pelukan. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah kecuali kebiasaan mereka memainkan gitar. Semenjak Jaemin benar-benar berhenti lari dan menjadi kekasihnya, Jeno mengajarkannya memainkan benda bersenar itu. Sesuai saran Mark, Jaemin menemukan kesenangannya yang lain lewat Jeno. Terkadang Jaemin ikut manggung bersama band kampus Jeno di Hongdae, dengan lagu yang sederhana tentu saja. Mark juga tahu hal itu.

Hubungan mereka berjalan manis. Tanpa pesan romantis setiap malam, tanpa telepon membuang waktu, tanpa pertemuan rutin setiap minggu. Mereka menjalaninya seperti itu saja. Bertemu saat ingin, berjalan-jalan di sekitaran Seoul kadang sampai ke Paju saat musim bunga atau ke Gwanghwamun palace untuk mencoba hanbok. Semua orang melihat mereka sebagai pasangan yang sempurna walah sering bertengkar. Namun mereka selalu punya bahu dan punggung untuk satu sama lain, itu yang orang lain lihat. Mereka tidak tahu hubungan macam apa yang mereka jalani sebenarnya. Hubungan palsu.

Tapi tetap saja. Manis. Hahaha...

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke Hongdae lagi. Atau pergi-pergi lagi." Ucap Jeno saat mereka makan malam di restoran ayam sekitar Hongdae.

"WAE!?"

"Yah! Jaga suaramu, bodoh." Jeno membekap mulut Jaemin tanpa perasaan saat semua orang memandang mereka. "Kau mau SAT, harus banyak belajar."

"Ck, aku tidak mau masuk universitas Korea. Aku mau ke UBC."

Jawaban itu membekukan Jeno. Ia meletakkan sumpinya di meja lalu memadang Jaemin, intens.

"UBC... Vancouver? Kau mau mengikuti Mark?"

" _Ne_ ," jawab Jaemin singkat.

Jeno kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jaemin sekarang. Baru sebulan Mark berangkat ke Kanada, dan namja di depannya ini sudah berpikir untuk menyusulnya. Walau bagaimapun Jeno berusaha berpikir dingin.

"Sudah bicara pada orang tuamu?"

.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Ucap ayah Jaemin malam itu. Ia mengeraskan wajahnya untuk memberikan penegasan pada keputusannya.

"Tapi, appa. Di sana kedokterannya bagus." Jaemin berusaha keras untuk membujuk ayahnya.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke sana. Lagi pula, Korea juga punya unversitas yang kedokterannya tidak kalah bagus."

"Appa tidak mengerti!"

Pertengkaran suami dan anaknya tak membuat ibu Jaemin tergerak untuk melerai. Tontonan langka pikirnya. Lagipula ia sama-sama setuju dengan argumen mereka. Disatu sisi ia ingin Jaemin mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik, namun memikirkan kehidupan putranya di Kanada sana membuatnya khawatir. Ia tidak siap membagi fokus antara si sulung dengan si bungsu yang masih ada di dalam perutnya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengikuti Mark, lupakan saja keinginanmu itu! Jangan sampai kau malah merepotinya."

"Appa!"

"Masuk ke kamarmu!"

Bentakan terakhir ayahnya menggerakkan kaki Jaemin untuk pergi dari ruang keluarga. Dia berlari menaiki tangga lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

Jaemin merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan keinginannya. Mengapa semua orang menentang hal itu? Ia tidak mengerti.

Kamar di seberang sana gelap tanpa penghuni. Barang-barangnya terlihat masih tertata rapi. Namun, perbedaan mencolok ada pada dindingnya yang mulai penuh dengan puluhan poster tim sepak bola asal Inggris, Manchester United. Kadang, Jaemin merindukan dinding berwarna putih polos yang dulu layaknya ia merindukan pemilik kamar itu yang dulu. Ia merindukan percakapan jarak jauh mereka, ia merindukan pertengkaran mereka, ia merindukan sikap manis Mark yang sempat benar-benar dia tunjukkan sebelum pergi ke Kanada. Semua itu membuatnya semakin sedih. Kerinduan Jaemin semakin tak terbendung.

Baru beberapa detik, matanya meninggalkan fokus dari kamar Mark, saat ia kembali melihat ruangan itu, pemandangan yang tak diinginkannya tiba-tiba muncul.

Jaehyun membawa kekasihnya ke dalam kamar. Dan tahulah apa yang terjadi.

"Jaehyun hyung! Berhenti membuat mataku semakin kotor! Argh!"

Dia benci Jaehyun yang mengambil alih kamar Mark dan membuatnya 'kotor' hampir setiap minggu.

Jaemin menghidupkan laptopnya. Ia membuka sebuah aplikasi dan menunggu beberapa saat.

"Eoh, Jaemin. Kebetulan aku baru saja buka laptop."

"Markeuu... Hue!"

.

Urusannya selesai di kantor imigrasi Bandara Internasional Vancouver dalam waktu singkat. Negara itu sangat ramah pada warna negara asing yang masuk. Tidak banyak yang perlu diurus jika seseorang ingin pindah ke sana dibandingkan negara adidaya sebelah. Laki-laki itu lantas menyeret dua kopernya cepat-cepat keluar bandara. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat dingin itu ke 'rumahnya' yang baru.

Keluar dari pintu kedatangan, seorang laki-laki lain telah menunggunya. Senyuman laki-laki itu sehangat matahari saat menyambut sahabatnya. Ia menyabut dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Pasti capek. Sembilan jam kau duduk di pesawat."

"Iya. Kelas ekonomi memang menyebalkan. Ah, punggungku."

Mark mengerti betapa bencinya Jaemin pada sakit punggung. Tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya semakin menderita, ia mengambil kedua koper Jaemin lalu menyeretnya menjauhi pintu kedatangan itu.

"Berapa lama dari bandara ke apartemenmu?" tanya Jaemin sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Sekitar... satu jam. Kau bisa tidur dulu jika kau mau." Mark menjalankan mobilnya keluar bandara. Jalanan termasuk lengang jadi ia memacu mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tidak sopan tidur di sebelah orang yang menyetir. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya aku ke Kanada, aku harus lihat-lihat."

"Terserah kau saja. Ah! Setelah ini kita menyebrang jembatan di depan sana itu, lalu sampai ke pulau utama, Amerika."

Jaemin hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Mark. Sepanjang jalan, seperti yang diperkirakannya, suara Mark yang menjelaskan ini dan itu mengenai negara kelahirannya tak kunjung selesai. Tapi Jaemin bisa apa? Dia tidak mau mengusik kesenangan sahabatnya.

Tidak sampai satu jam, mungkin hanya 35 menit perjalanan. Sepertinya Mark berbohong, atau mungkin dia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Jaemin tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu lelah.

Sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi menyambut mereka. Dilihat dari banyaknya balkon, Jaemin bisa menduga bahwa inilah rumah Mark, yang akan jadi rumahnya juga.

"Selamat datang."

Sambutan itu mengalir spontan dari sang pemilik rumah. Ia meletakkan kedua koper Jaemin di dekat pintu lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

Sebuah studio apartemen yang kelihatannya nyaman. Berdominasi warna putih dan hitam, sangat 'Mark' yang tidak suka ribet dengan warna. Ada sebuah dapur di dekat pintu masuk, lalu di tengah ada sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi serta jendela sekaligus, di sebuah pojok yang diapit kamar mandi dan balkon, sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen berdiri kokoh, seakan menyiapkan diri untuk sesuatu. Dari semua itu, Jaemin tidak menyukai satu hal.

"Bagaimana? Aku membersihkannya kemarin. Tidak terlalu berantakan 'kan?" Mark muncul setelah urusannya selesai. Kebanggaan yang tergambar dari senyum lebarnya membuat Jaemin meringis. Sang pendatang menunjuk tempat tidur di depannya.

"Ini untuk kita berdua?"

"Ya iya lah."

"Jadi kau akan terus memanjatiku setiap malam selama dua tahun?"

"Haish, jangan berlebihan. Tempat tidur single saja cukup untuk kita apalagi ini. Lagi pula, Kanada itu dingin. Kau tidak akan protes kalau bahkan jika aku memelukmu sampai mati."

"Haish, kau ini."

Jaemin mencoba duduk di tempat tidur itu. Nyaman. Dan aroma cologe Mark langsung menguar dari sana. Sepertinya ia melupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya itu adalah orang dewasa berusia 25 tahun yang mulai punya parfum sendiri. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia masih minta punya kakak sepupunya, seingat Jaemin.

"Aku mau yang dekat tembok dan jendela."

"Seenakmu saja lah." Ucap Mark sambil berlalu. Ia menuju dapur. "Aku akan buat makan malam."

.

Hidup sendiri selama enam tahun membentuk kemandirian Mark yang Jaemin tidak pernah duga. Ia pintar memasak, juga membersihkan rumah. Makan malam pertama di Kanada sama sekali tidak membuat Jaemin merasa asing, semua berkat sahabatnya. Negara dingin itu terasa seperti rumah sekarang.

"Bagaimana Lami?" tanya Mark saat makan malam mereka. Sejujurnya dia merindukan sosok adik kecil Jaemin itu.

"Seperti biasa, tetap cantik, perebut perhatian semua orang." Nada cemburu yang Jaemin pakai membuat Mark tertawa. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau ini sudah besar. Sudah bukan saatnya lagi cemburu pada adikmu yang baru tujuh tahun itu."

"Tapi tetap saja! Selama 17 tahun aku jadi anak tunggal. Sekarang, ugh! orang tuaku itu benar-benar..."

"Kenapa dengan orang tuamu? Mereka memproduksi anak yang cantik-cantik. Kau tidak boleh marah pada mereka."

"Mark, tidak lucu."

Dinginnya Kanada juga sepertinya membuat hati Mark semakin hangat, kontradiksi yang menarik. Jaemin berharap sikapnya hari ini bukan karena mereka baru kembali bertemu setelah satu tahun hingga membuatnya merasa asing. Ia harap semua senyum dan kehangatan itu adalah kepribadian Mark yang baru.

"Hubunganmu dengan Jeno?" pertanyaan itu...

"Baik,"

"Apa maksudnya dengan baik?"

"Ya, seperti biasanya saja." Mark kontan meletakkan garpunya ke meja. Raut wajahnya membingungkan, untuk Jaemin. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?"

"Kau belum putus darinya?"

Kini giliran Jaemin yang terkejut. Putus dari Jeno itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah dia bayangkan. Jujur saja.

" _Mwo!?_ Apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya? Kenapa aku harus putus dengan Jeno?"

"Bukannya bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi kalian sudah, tunggu aku hitung dulu... delapan tahun!"

"Memang apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Tidak ada yang salah. Mark mengambil kembali garpunya untuk menyuapkan sisa pasta yang dia punya. Rasanya tidak seenak yang awal. Lidahnya mulai eror, dia rasa.

"Aku hanya takjub saja. Kau tahu 'kan hubunganku dengan Donghyuck, yang benar-benar aku kejar itu, hanya dua tahun."

"Kalian terpisah jauh dalam waktu lama. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kalian putus. Bukan salahmu. Salah keadaan." Jaemin juga ikut kembali menyuapkan makan malamnya. "Tapi untukku dan Jeno, sampai sekarang tidak ada alasan untuk kami putus. Makanya kami bertahan. Kata orang sih, karena kami terlalu sering bertengkar."

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi iri."

"Sudahlah. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya cari orang yang dekat denganmu. Menurut asesmenku, kau itu tidak tahan hubungan jarak jauh."

Mata Mark langsung bereaksi. Ia memandang Jaemin yang kurang dari dua meter di depannya.

Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanya satu nama.

Berkat satu kata kunci dari Jaemin.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Donghyuck. Dia sudah punya kekasih baru. Jadi, jangan pikirkan dia lagi. Mengerti?"

"Apa kekasihnya baik?"

"Em... sepertinya lebih baik darimu. Hehehe... sini piringnya aku yang cuci."

Biasanya Mark akan berteriak memaki Jaemin untuk balasan dari ejekannya. Namja yang lebih muda bahkan menunggunya. Namun, Mark tidak juga buka suara. Maka dari itu ia menoleh untuk memastikan sahabatnya baik-baik saja dan tidak sedang patah hati. Tanpa disangka, Mark tengah menatapnya lewat _blank space_ persegi di dinding yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan dapur. Sontak ia kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke bak cuci. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Mark melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu.

.

Netranya menangkap bayang remang-remang apartemennya dalam gelap. Jam di dinding menunjuk pukul satu malam. Tidak biasanya dia bangun tengah malam begini. Ia menggeliat di atas kasur sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang asing.

Mark menoleh. Mendapati Jaemin tidur di sebelahnya. Lalu ia teringat bahwa mulai hari ini dia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

Tangannya menyingkirkan anak rambut Jaemin yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tak berhenti, ia memainkan jemarinya di rambut hitam arang itu. Mark tidak pernah lupa betapa Jaemin menyukai belaian seseorang pada rambutnya.

"Apa Jeno membelai rambutmu dengan baik?"

Lirih. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, jika Jaemin terjaga, seharusnya ia bisa dengar.

Mark mulai kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Pertanda buruk. Dia bisa terjaga semalaman jika kantuknya hilang. Jadi, ia menutup paksa matanya. Percobaan demi percobaan dia lakukan. Tanpa sadar telah membuat tempat tidur yang digunakannya bergerak terlalu sering.

"Mark..." suara serak nan rendah membuat Mark berhenti mencoba untuk tidur. Ia menatap Jaemin yang membuka setengah matanya. "Sini... Jangan gerak terus."

Tangan Jaemin yang mengundangnya masuk ke dalam pelukan tak Mark sia-siakan. Dia mendekati Jaemin. Lalu menerima semua kehangatan yang sahabatnya tawarkan. Kehangatan yang dia cari untuk melengkapi kamarnya, hidupnya.

Namun dia sadar diri. Seseorang yang memeluknya kini bukan miliknya. Ia milik seseorang yang pantas memilikinya. Waktu yang mereka lalui untuk saling memiliki juga tidak main-main. Mark merasa dadanya sesak saat memikirkan kenyataan itu. Rasanya dia harus segera mempersiapkan diri jika Jaemin meninggalkannya untuk Jeno. Kemungkinan mereka untuk bersama lebih lama sangat besar. Bahkan jika itu mungkin, janji setia akan menjadi pelabuhan mereka yang terakhir.

Mark mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaemin. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada laki-laki yang lebih muda. Debaran teratur jantung Jaemin terdengar seperti lulaby bagi Mark. Konstan, menghanyutkan. Ia merasa jiwanya tertarik ke alam lain seiring dengan debaran jantung itu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Jaem. Aku menunggumu sejak lama."

Mark sadar. Perasaannya pada Jaemin tidak akan pernah menemukan kata bahagia, baginya. Dia sudah terlalu terlambat. Tidak ada celah lagi baginya untuk merebut Jaemin dari Jeno. Dan dia tidak sanggup membuat Jaemin sedih karena keegoisannya lagi. Terlebih lagi, ini salahnya. Yang membiarkan bibit cinta berkembang di hatinya sejak saat itu. Sejak Jaemin memutuskan untuk melepaskannya.

.

.

END

.

Eh typo

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N** Sequel datang~~~ lalala... om telolet om...

Review kalian menggerakkanku *eh. Respon kalian semua buat saya bingung setengah mati. Ini FF Markmin lho. Bukan Jaeno atau Markhyuk, tapi kalian pada dukung kopel sampiingan. Duh! Emang, saya itu berbakat membalikkan kapal seseorang *ha?

Fanfic ini dari awal emang belum selesai. Tapi berhubung banyaaaaak banget yang minta Jaeno sama Markhyuck jadi aku putus kemarin dan akhirnya bikin sequel ini. Huft... aku berharap bisa memuaskan semua orang. Saya ini memang pemuas *HEH

Aku juga beharap usia mereka di fanfic ini gak mempengaruhi minat baca kalian. Cuz, tau lah mereka masih pada anak ayam, eh tiba-tiba aku jadiin gede di sini. MAAAF SEKALE... AKU KEHABISAN IDE.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau baca, apa lagi yang review, fav, atau follow. Big thanks coy~

 _Hope You Like It._


	2. Chapter 2

**When Would It Be**

CHAPTER 2

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

 **Jaemin Pov**

Udara lembab menyelimuti Vancouver. Tiga hari, hujan mengguyur kota. Kini hingga langit mulai menampakkan sedikit warna oranye di cakrawala barat, hujan rintik tipis masih setia menemani. Sedikitnya orang merasa mulai lega karena penderitaan mereka di pertengahan musim semi akhirnya usai. Tidak ada badai yang mereka takutkan, tidak ada pohon tumbang menimpa rumah dan menelan nyawa.

Nyatanya, bagiku, hujan tiga hari berturut-turut itu merupakan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Rasanya lega melihat rintik hujan turun diantara gedung-gedung tinggi dan membuat ratusan pejalan kaki berhamburan dari jalan. Kelas pun tak terasa sesunyi dulu berkat suara rintik air yang jatuh mengenai atap dan pohon. Terkadang suasana kelas seakan mencekikku dengan caranya mengeluarkan aura super serius dan persaingan yang ketat. Disaat seperti ini aku bisa bernapas lega.

Kuliah akan berakhir dalam waktu lima menit. Aku segera menghubungi Mark yang berjanji akan menjemputku sore ini. Sebenarnya ia biasa menjemputku kuliah, tapi beberapa hari terakhir Mark jadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah produksi film sebagai asisten sutradara. Aku pun mulai terbiasa pulang menggunakan bus karena hal itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bilang akan menjemputku pagi ini.

"Hei, kami mau belanja keperluan musim semi. _In_?"

Seorang teman berkewarganegaraan Irlandia mendekatiku tepat setelah pelajaran usai. Dia adalah salah satu teman sekelas yang paling supel, paling ramah, paling cantik, dan hebatnya paling pintar. Namanya Irene, ngomong-ngomong. Kesempurnaannya itu cukup menyilaukan mata setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Termasuk aku. Dia gadis yang baik. Tapi, karena terlalu baik aku jadi tidak terlalu nyaman jalan bersamanya.

Di belakangnya, teman sekelasku yang berkarib dengan Irene menungguku menjawab. Seakan tak sabar dengan setiap kata yang bakal aku ucapkan.

" _Sorry,_ aku sudah punya janji lain."

"Dengan laki-laki lulusan film dan theater itu? Kalian pacaran?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku sudah punya pacar di Korea." Kujawab pertanyaan salah satu teman Irene sembari mengemas barangku.

"Lalu kenapa dia terlihat sangat baik padamu? Dia mengantar jemputmu hampir... tiga bulan lamanya."

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti."

Aku tidak terlalu bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang asing. Rasanya mereka tidak bisa dipercaya untuk diajak berbagi cerita. Sebisa mungkin aku selalu menghindari kontak dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Sekarang mereka mungkin menganggapku terkena sosial fobia. Kenyataannya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku duluan ya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Mereka membiarkanku pergi dengan tenang. Orang-orang di negara ini tidak suka membicarakan orang lain. Hal yang aku syukuri karena aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang bagaimana orang-orang menilaiku berdasarkan sudut pandang orang lain.

Ada sebuah jalan yang harus kulalui dengan berjalan kaki sampai ke gerbang dimana Mark mungkin tengah menunggu. Tetes-tetes air hujan yang terjebak di dedaunan perlahan turun menetesi tubuhku, berkolaborasi dengan hujan yang belum sepenuhnya reda. Biasanya pohon di samping jalan akan berubah kuning dan oranye di musim gugur, mereka disebut pohon maple. Lambang dari negara besar ini.

"Ada hal baik terjadi?" tanya Mark saat aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak juga. Seperti biasa sih."

"Biar kutebak. Kau menolak ajakan teman-temanmu untuk hang out lagi. Benar?"

Pasti Mark akan mengomeliku lagi untuk masalah yang satu ini. Telingaku sudah sakit mendengarkan ceramahnya yang itu-itu saja selama empat bulan hidupku di Vancouver.

"Mark, kupikir kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini. Aku sosial fobia sejak di Kanada dan sampai sekarang belum tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Ceramahmu tidak membantu."

"Kau harus bantu dirimu sendiri kalau begitu. Bagamana bisa calon psikiater malah kena gangguan jiwa?"

"Diamlah. Semua orang bisa gila tanpa memandang pekerjaan. Cepat nyalakan mobilnya. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Kurasa Mark tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapanku lagi. Dia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankan benda itu keluar dari area UBC.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kulihat mahasiswa lain berjalan di trotoar bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Tawa dan canda yang sepertinya saling mereka lempar satu sama lain menggelitik perutku. Bagaimana bisa mereka sedekat itu padahal jati diri mereka saling berbeda? Berbeda warna kulit, kewarganegaraan, bahasa ibu, dan budaya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka?

Aku melirik Mark yang fokus menyetir di sampingku. Setelah kupikir lagi, hanya dia yang jadi temanku di Kanada. Apa aku tidak terlalu merepotkannya ya? Mark kan juga punya kehidupan lain di luar sana. Dia sudah punya pekerjaan, lingkaran pertemanannya juga pasti semakin besar. Seandainya aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk kuliah di sini lima tahun lalu, tidak terbayang seberapa merepotkannya diriku untuk Mark saat itu.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Tiba-tiba Mark bersuara. Aku terkejut karena kedapatan memandangi wajahnya seperti ini.

"Iya," Jawabku tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Heh? Apa? Dimana?" tangannya dengan bingung wajahnya sendiri.

"Tampan."

Mark langsung menatapku ngeri tanpa menunggu detik selanjutnya datang.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau memang jelek. Jeno-ku yang paling tampan. Eh iya, kita makan apa malam ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Sup rumput laut."

"Kau tidak sedang ulang tahun, Jaem."

"Aku cuma ingin makan saja kok. Ngomong-ngomong, Jeno yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun."

"Terserah kau saja lah."

.

Malam ini kami berhenti menggunakan pemanas ruangan. Hujan benar-benar berhenti dan udara hangat menggantikan kedinginan menusuk tulang. Mark tidur dengan lelap tanpa memelukku kali ini. Dia menggelung di ujung ranjang sambil memunggungiku.

Pukul dua malam. Dibelahan bumi lainnya, sekarang sekitar pukul tujuh. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan gerakan seminim mungkin. Mark lumayan sensitif pada hal-hal di sekitarnya. Namun, aku berharap kali ini dia tidak terjaga.

Telepon tersambung pada dering pertamanya. Suara terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Hai," ucapku.

[Nana, tidak tidur?]

"Aku terbangun. Kau sedang apa?"

[Reuni dengan grup band. Kami konser lagi di Hongdae.]

"Jinjja? Yah, aku ingin ikut. Sudah lama sekali.]

[Iya lah. Kau kan sibuk dengan gelar doktermu. Bagaimana disana? Masih lancar 'kan?]

"Ya. Semua baik-baik saja. Pekerjaanmu lancar?"

[Hm... begitulah. Tapi, aku tidak semangat kerja. Kau tidak disini sih.]

Aku tertawa. Bagaimana bisa aku menyebabkan semangat kerja anak itu menurun? Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

[Tidak ada yang bisa menghamburkan uangku. Hahaha... Sudah, tidur sana. Kau tidak perlu menelponku terus seperti ini tahu! Seperti bukan Jaemin saja.]

Seperti bukan aku? Lalu aku yang dulu itu seperti apa?

Ucapan Jeno membuatku bingung. Apa aku sudah mulai berubah? Memang salah menelpon kekasih sendiri seminggu sekali? Memang sih, dulu aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi kan karena dulu kami sering bertemu.

"Aku rindu padamu... Jangan halangi aku."

Senyuman tidak bisa kubendung. Meski Jeno tidak melihatnya, aku ingin tersenyum secerah mungkin.

Namun, Jeno tidak mengucapkan apapun di seberang sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara berisik keramaian di sekelilingnya.

"Halo. Jeno."

[Aku, aku juga merindukanmu.]

"Senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Aku akan tidur."

[Hm... mimpikan aku.]

"Cih. Apa untungnya memimpikanmu? Aku akan mimpikan Mark."

[Jahat sekali. Dia kan sudah di sampingmu, karena itu beri aku ruang juga dong. Di hatimu. Ya? Ya?]

"Bicaramu ngelantur. Sudah ya. _Jaljja_."

Kumatikan sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Kalau tidak seperti itu, aku yakin dia akan bicara yang macam-macam. Bicara yang macam-macam itu adalah kelanjutan dari gombalan picisannya. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah kebiasaan tak tertinggal setiap percakapan malam kami sejak aku di Kanada. Rasanya aku benar-benar, punya kekasih.

Udara yang semakin dingin membuatku beranjak dari beranda. Mata yang berat telah menunggu untuk dimanjakan.

Saat hampir mencapai ranjang dengan mata setengah terpejam, Mark tiba-tiba bangkit. Aku tersentak karenanya. Nyaris menjerit.

"Kau bangun?" tanyaku padanya. Ia tak terlihat baik dengan wajah kumal dan rambut berantakannya.

"Haus." Mark lalu berjalan menuju pantry.

Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Berniat kembali menyelami alam mimpi. Walau sebenarnya butuh sekitar 2 jam untuk benar-benar sampai di tingkat REM itu. Ah! Kenapa ilmu itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat!?

"Kalian saling telepon lagi?"

Mark kembali dari dapur. Ia berbaring di sampingku.

"Iya,"

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Pekerjaannya?"

Pillow talk –tanpa sex sebelumnya- adalah hal yang sering kami lakukan. Berhubung kami berdua memang berbagi ranjang yang sama, hal itu tidak bisa terhindari. Aku senang-senang saja dengan kebiasaan itu.

"Dua-duanya baik. Tapi, dia bilang tidak semangat kerja karena tidak ada aku yang menghabiskan uangnya. Hehehe... dia lucu."

Mark mengubah posisi tubuhnya miring menghadapku. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama karena kukira dia memang menginginkan bertatap wajah sembari bicara.

"Itu artinya dia tidak sabar menunggumu pulang. Hubungan kalian mengagumkan sekali."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak juga kok."

Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Kau punya rencana untuk menikah dengannya?"

Aku terdiam dengan mata tak teralih dari kedua manik jernih Mark. Di antara kegelapan aku menemukannya memandangku dengan berat. Aku terbebani karenanya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu pun tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Dan keyakinan itu muncul begitu saja sepersekian detik setelah mulutku bekerja lebih cepat dari apapun. "Aku tidak berniat menikahi siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

Mark terlihat tidak setuju dengan pemikiranku. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Karena tidak ada orang yang tepat. Sekalinya aku suka pada seseorang, dia tidak membalas perasaanku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencintai orang lain lagi."

"Mwo? Apa itu Jeno? Dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Bukan begitu Mark. Pokoknya kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Makanya, cerita padaku agar aku mengerti."

Kau tidak akan mengerti karena aku pun tidak yakin pada perasaanku waktu itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah bagaimana kehadiranmu membuat darahku berdesir hingga meninggalkan panas yang menyenangkan. Bibirku seakan tak mampu untuk berhenti tersenyum setiap kali kau ada di dekatku, meski itu adalah saat dimana kau memuja orang lain. Aku merasakan semuanya dengan pikiran yang kosong. Apakah artimu untukku, apakah arti dari perasaanku, aku tidak tahu.

Saat ini dimana semua sudah sangat jelas, aku takut kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah memandangku seperti kau memuja Donghyuck. Kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seseorang yang bisa kau cintai, kupikir.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidur sana."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk memunggunginya. Biarlah dia pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Lagi pula aku yakin dia tidak akan memikirkan masalahku ini karena memang dia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kau bicara panjang lebar pada Jeno. Aku paham karena dia kekasihmu. Dan sekarang, aku memintamu untuk berbagi padaku tapi kau tidak bicara sedikitpun. Kupikir kita bersahabat. Lalu apa gunanya status itu jika kau sendiri tidak percaya padaku."

Ranjang kami bergoyang. Mark beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dengan cepat aku meraih tangannya agar dia tak pergi kemanapun. Selalu begini setiap kami bertengkar. Dia selalu kabur entah kemana. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat frustasi.

"Jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian."

"Telpon saja pacarmu lagi. Aku yakin dia mau menemanimu."

"Aku tidak butuh Jeno. Aku membutuhkanmu." Akhirnya dia menatapku. Jantungku rasanya hampir meleleh melihat tatapannya. " _Please stay_."

Mark kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Keterdiamannya menunjukkan bahwa dia tak sepenuhnya di sini. Ia marah.

"Karena kau sahabatku, aku harap kau mengerti kalau tidak semua hal bisa kita saling bagi. Kau tahu 'kan batasnnya? Aku bukan Jaemin yang bisa kau atur seperti saat kita kecil dan kukira kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak memperlakukanku demikian."

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke ruang tengah yang gelap. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dilihat disana.

"Maaf karena membuatmu marah. Tapi, aku tidak mau membicarakan orang itu. Terlalu sakit."

Kalau melihatmu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, maka mengingat kau tak pernah melihatku adalah penderitaan.

Aku melepaskan tangannya. Tak ada gunanya juga aku menahannya disini, toh dia tidak akan pergi.

"Aku yang salah sudah memaksamu. Tidak akan aku lakukan lagi."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Entah bagaimana mulanya, kami berbaring di tempat tidur dengan lengan Mark membelengguku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Terlalu lama aku terjaga malam ini. Kehangatan yang Mark berikan seakan mempermulus jalanku kembali pada ketidaksadaran yang kuinginkan, tidur.

 _Aku cemburu, Nana-ya._

 _._

 **Mark Pov.**

Film kali ini pun tak terlalu laku di pasaran. Aku tidak membantu banyak dalam proses produksi, tapi tentu ada dampak yang berimbas padaku. Contohnya saja sang sutradara yang lagi-lagi marah padaku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Ada banyak sutradara yang kubantu setahun ini, dan perempuan di hadapanku adalah yang terparah. Dia seperti rubah betina jalang. Ada kalanya ia sangat menggoda dengan bibir berpoleskan lipstick merah menyala. Seluruh staf seakan dipaksanya untuk bertekuk lutut. Beberapa kali aku jatuh juga. Sekali dua kali aku menyeretnya ke apartemen untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Tuhan pasti tahu. Kupikir setelah malam-malam itu kami lewati bersama, ia akan memperlakukanku selaku asistennya dengan lebih baik. Tapi, ternyata yang tetap begitu-begitu saja. Dia benar-benar bermuka dua.

Tinggal beberapa hari sampai film pendek yang kami produksi keluar dari tanggal promosi. Saat itu aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru yang kuharap lebih baik. Paling tidak aku ingin bekerja untuk seorang sutradara pria senior. Bukan perempuan muda yang hanya bisa bersolek dan menggoda. Aku tidak butuh mereka lagi.

Saat pikiran menyenangkan itu tepat ada di depanku untuk jadi kenyataan, sebuah cobaan hidup datang tanpa diundang.

"Mark."

Malam itu aku tengah menikmati drama terbaru yang sedang booming di Korea. Aku berniat menghabiskan seri itu malam itu juga. Namun, tiba-tiba Jaemin yang sedang membukakan pintu untuk seorang tamu memanggilku. Tepat setelah itu, terdengar bunyi gaduh memasuki apartemenku. Tamu malam ini bukan seseorang.

"Mark Lee!"

Tapi kru yang bekerja denganku di proyek film pendek terakhirku. Dan tentu sutradara itu ada di sana.

Malam tenangku hilang sudah. Jaemin yang beberapa saat lalu sempat syok dengan kedatangan belasan orang yang seakan siap menghancurkan rumah kami, kini tampak maklum. Dia membantuku menyiapkan makanan ringan di dapur. Meski seharusnya itu tidak perlu karena rekan-rekanku selalu punya cemilannya sendiri. Sebotol wiski dan segelintir cannabis. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya juga mereka sedikit normal dengan makan kacang ketimbang ganja.

"Rumahmu agak sedikit lebih rapi."

"Ah, iya. Temanku banyak membantu."

Sebenci apapun aku pada mereka, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah junior yang seakan baru kemarin sore lulus kuliah. Ketimbang yang lainnya, aku adalah yang paling kecil dan harus menghormati mereka. Dengan begitu, jalanku ke tujuanku akan lebih mudah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Tifany, sutradara yang kubenci, tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Jaemin di dapur. Jaemin pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan hingga kedua orang itu saling pandang. Senyuman kikuk muncul di wajah teman kecilku. Sepertinya ia merasa terintimidasi. "Jelek."

Satu kata itu langsung disoraki oleh rekanku yang lain. Meski tanpa subjek, semua orang tahu siapa yang sudah dikatai wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar aku menggeram. Tahu-tahu seorang kameramen yang duduk di sampingku menyenggol bahuku lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau marah?" hingga aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan.

Jaemin meletakkan nampan berisi makanan kering di atas meja. Lalu dia duduk di sampingku yang duduk di lantai. Seakan-akan dia tak peduli untuk canggung dan membaur dengan kami.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya kameramen yang duduk di sisi lain dari kami.

"Na Jaemin."

"Kau bersekolah atau kerja disini?"

"Aku kuliah di UBC, psikiatri. Aku dan Mark berteman sejak kecil, makanya aku menumpang di sini."

Lalu semua orang membeo seakan mengejek kami. Wajah geli mereka tak tertahan.

"Teman sejak kecil? Berarti orang pertamanya si kecil ini dong?" Tifany berkata sembari menunjukkan rokoknya ke arahku.

Jantungku berdegub cepat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jaemin memandangku dengan mata yang bingung, "Orang pertama apa?" bisiknya lalu tersenyum kikuk ke rekan-rekanku.

"Orang pertama yang ditidurinya."

Duh! Bagaimana bisa wanita ini...

Aku menatap Jaemin yang seperti baru saja disihir jadi batu. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke minimarket dan beli beberapa kacang lagi, Jaemin?"

Ia langsung mengangguk dengan suruhanku. Mungkin ia menganggap perintahku kali ini adalah penyelamat ketimbang dia dipermalukan oleh rekan-rekanku ini.

Jaemin pergi tak sampai semenit setelahnya. Rekanku bersorak kecewa seakan kehilangan mangsanya.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu berhenti membawa wanita keluar masuk apartemenmu?"

"Tolong, jangan bicarakan itu. Orang Asia tabu membicarakannya."

"Tapi kau melakukannya."

Iya. Dan sudah hampir empat bulan aku tidak melakukannya lagi. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya? Aku tidak suka cara mereka meremehkanku hanya karena aku orang asia yang mengikuti cara mereka membentuk 'lingkaran pertemanan'. Mereka membawa orang asing _one night stand_ dengan sembarang tanpa perlu takut gunjingan, sementara aku disini di perlakukan berbeda.

"Walau jelek, tapi dia bukan awal yang buruk Mark. Kau beruntung."

" _Sorry Tifany, what are you talking about?"_

" _Your friend. Your first fucking friend."_

" _He's not like that!_ Hanya karena aku melakukan _one night stand_ dengan sembarang orang, bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya dengan temanku itu."

Amarahku tak tertahan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencuri satu rokok ganja mereka dan menghisapnya untuk menghilangkan beban di bahuku ini. Tapi benda haram itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku berbeda dari mereka yang liar. Sedikitpun tak pernah kusentuh.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, silahkan pergi."

.

 **Author Pov.**

Mark tengah membereskan kekacauan di apartemennya saat sang penghuni lainnya datang. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan heran.

"Kemana teman-temanmu?" tanya Jaemin saat tak menemukan seorang asing pun di rumahnya. Padahal dia yakin tak pergi lebih dari setengah jam.

"Pestanya selesai. Aku mengusir mereka."

" _What!?_ " Jaemin meletakkan kantung berisi cemilan di lantai begitu saja. Dia mendekati Mark lalu menangkup bahu lemas sahabatnya. "Mereka kan teman-temanmu. Kenapa kau mengusir mereka? Bagaimana kalau impianmu jadi sutradara terganggu gara-gara itu? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"

"MEREKA MERENDAHKANMU!"

Bentakan pahit itu keluar dari bibir Mark yang putus asa. Ia terduduk di sofanya setelah itu. Tangannya menutupi matanya guna menutupi air mata yang entah kenapa mengalir.

Benci. Ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi seseorang yang dia sayangi, Mark membencinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Jaemin menyingkirkan tangan Mark. Berharap pria itu akan menatapnya. Namun, alih-alih menatap, ia hanya mendapati sahabatnya menutup mata. "Aku tidak keberatan kok dianggap seperti itu oleh mereka. Memang apa salahnya kalau memang seandainya, aku jadi yang pertama untukmu?"

"Jaemin, aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan cara serendah itu. Kau bukan orang yang bisa- agh! Aku merasa sangat buruk setelah kau tahu semua aib-ku ini."

"Mark tidak buruk. Aku malah senang. Setidaknya kau tidak kesepian dan sendirian di sini. Kau selalu punya seseorang yang menghangatkan ranjangmu, kau punya seseorang yang memeluk dan menciumimu."

Jaemin menangkup wajah Mark. Mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka.

Cinta itu ada.

Perasaan itu nyata.

Saling berbalas.

Namun, tak saling memiliki.

"Dan kau menghentikan semuanya sekarang, saat aku sudah disini. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Aku tidak menunggumu untuk memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"Tapi aku mau. Aku akan gantikan mereka."

Mark kehilangan kata-kata. Usapan jemari Jaemin di pipinya membuatnya terbuai.

Ia mencintai seseorang di hadapannya ini. Sepenuh hatinya. Ia ingin memperlakukan sang pujaan hati seperti segenggam pasir. Dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah seorangpun terka pernah ada dalam diri Mark.

" _May i..._ " ia memohon dengan matanya. Siapapun tolong ia dari ketidakmampuan. Mark meraih punggung Jaemin hingga laki-laki itu terperosok ke atas tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak membelai wajah Jaemin. Sangat cantik. Bodoh semua orang yang mengatai kasihnya itu jelek. Mereka buta.

Jaemin seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Mark, menyerukkan wajahnya mendekat. Ia seorang yang menawarkan segalanya. Tidak ada kata kembali. Perlahan, matanya tertutup.

Sudah berkali-kali Mark tegaskan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin menjaga Jaemin, mencintainya tanpa menciderainya.

Mark bergerak lebih cepat ketimbang Jaemin. Ia mencium kening sahabatnya. Ciuman pertama mereka.

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu. Tapi bukan begitu caraku ingin memperlakukanmu."

Jaemin membeku di atas tubuh Mark. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Detak jantung Mark terdengar jelas. Berantakan.

"Seperti apa? Kau ingin perlakukan aku seperti apa?"

Mark menatap jauh kedalam manik mata Jaemin. Haruskah... ia mengaku? Di saat sabahatnya ini milik orang lain?

"Seperti sahabatku."

.

' _ **Seperti kekasihku.'**_

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

A.N Njir menye banget! *kata kotor keluaar sudah.

Persiapkan hati untuk tidak muntah dengan segala fanfic menye ini. Sesungguhnya aku merindukan bikin FF angst gagal seperti dulu saat aku di fandom sebelah *abaikan.

Ada banyak komen yang tetep pingin ini Jaeno. Ya iya lah! Sapa juga pingin pasangan yang udah 8 tahun ini pisah!? Author #plak. Aku tekankan lagi ya teman-teman, aku suka Jaeno lhooo jangan sampai kalian bikin FF ini berakhir jadi Jaeno karena aku baper ok? Wkwkwk... Dan untuk yan suka Markmin, oke sih ini FF markmin... tapi ending siapa yang tahu? Authornya minta dilempar menyan. Labil.

Aku hanya berharap **Kalian menikmati FF ini tanpa ada rasa khawatir tentang ending.** Nikmatin aja alurnya ya... ending itu bonus. Oke?

Terima kasih semua yang baca FF ini dan FF sebelumnya. Aku sangat senang karena FF Markmin yang aku buat lumayan banyak yang suka. Aku jadi ingin balik bikin Johnten *Gaknyambungbego

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**When Would It Be**

CHAPTER 3

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Tanpa terasa satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Apartemen mereka yang semula polos kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna berkat selera Jaemin pada warna-warna tersier dan karena kehadirannya sendiri.

Ada terlalu banyak waktu untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua seusai aktivitas harian yang melelahkan. Terkadang mereka akan duduk di balkon untuk sama-sama melakukan video call ke orang tua mereka di Korea. Di lain hari, mereka memilih untuk makan malam di restoran China untuk mengurangi kerinduan pada kampung halaman. Dan di hari yang istimewa dimana hari itu jatuh di bulan Agustus, mereka akan pergi ke restoran mahal untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka yang harinya berdekatan.

September tahun ini seharusnya menjadi jadwal keduanya untuk pulang ke Korea. Keluarga di seberang sana bahkan telah menanyakan rencana kepulangan mereka sejak bulan Juli. Namun, tiba-tiba rencana itu harus ditunda karena Mark mendapat tawaran pekerjaan untuk film baru.

Jaemin bisa saja meninggalkannya di Kanada, tetapi orang tuanya bilang untuk tinggal. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Mark. Walau itu artinya dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Jeno untuk bertemu.

"Aku bekerja full time di perpustakaan Vancouver." Ucap Jaemin saat mereka keluar untuk makan malam hari itu.

"Kenapa? Memang kiriman orang tuamu kurang?"

"Tidak. Untuk mengisi waktu saja. Kau 'kan kerja dari pagi sampai malam, masa aku uring-uringan sendiri di apartemen? Gajinya luar biasa! Aku sampai kaget saat melamar pekerjaan di sana."

"Benarkah?" Mark menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap etalase sebuah bridal yang ada di sampingnya. "Kalau begitu belikan aku itu setelah kau gajian."

Melihat jari Mark menunjuk sebuah jas pernikahan hitam di balik kaca toko pakaian bermerk itu, Jaemin langsung memukul bahunya. "Kau mau mati ya? Beli saja sendiri sana!" lalu ia berlalu dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Yah! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang gajimu besar." Mark segera berlari mendekati sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kalau aku bilang besar, kau berpikir sebesar apa? Dasar gila."

"Kau mengataiku gila? Memang kau sudah boleh mendiagnosis orang? Hei, psikiater itu harus hati-hati menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau menandingi dosenku? Ah, _Molla_!"

"Jaeminnie jangan maraaah~"

"Pergi sana!"

"Nana-yaaa..."

"Haish! Kau membuatku gila!"

"Hei Jaemin, psikiater tidak boleh gila!"

.

Di dua minggu terakhir liburannya, Jaemin masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perpustakaan pusat Vancouver. Salah satu perpustakaan terkenal dunia itu cukup menyita waktu liburnya. Kesempatan untuk bersantai dari kesibukan kuliah yang menekan terbang begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Malah, ia lebih sering membaca buku di perpustakaan itu saat pekerjaannya menata buku selesai. Dia jadi sebal sendiri.

Hari ini dia pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Memang jarak antara perpustakaan dengan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh. Namun, biasanya ada Mark yang datang menjemput. Namja itu sedang ada pesta perpisahan dengan kru lainnya karena film mereka telah selesai di produksi. Karena itu dia tak bisa menjemputnya.

Ia nyaris masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen jika matanya tak menemukan eksistensi kotak kardus aneh di bawah pohon maple. Biasanya dia bukan orang yang terlalu peduli pada sekitar. Tapi kotak itu seakan menarik perhatiannya, karena dia bergerak. Jaemin melangkahkan kaki mendekati benda itu. Penasaran dengan isinya.

Jaemin mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sesuatu di balik kardus coklat.

"Ah..."

.

"Jaemin-ah, aku pulang."

Mark pulang sedikit lebih malam. Rekan-rekannya terus menahannya untuk tidak pulang dan menikmati pesta perpisahan mereka lebih lama. Padahal dia sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jaemin, entah kenapa.

"Aku disini."

Suara tanpa wujud itu membuat Mark heran. Ia meletakkan makanan yang sengaja ia beli untuk Jaemin di dapur. Lalu, menyusuri apartemennya hingga menemukan Jaemin di sudut ruang tengah.

"Sedang apa disitu?" Heran. Tentu saja. Untuk apa dia berjongkok di pojokan seperti mau menangis?

"Sini-sini." Jaemin akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. "Cepat sini."

"Kenapa sih?" tanpa curiga, Mark berjalan mendekati Jaemin. Sampai keberadaan sebuah benda asing membuatnya bingung. Seharusnya keranjang buah itu tidak disana, dan tidak berisi banyak kain seperti itu.

"WHA! JAEMIN! SINGKIRKAN BENDA ITU DARIKU!"

"Mark, jangan teriak-teriak! Aduh, dia masih bayi kenapa kau sudah ketakutan!?"

Mark beringkut di sofa. Ia menatap ngeri benda di tangan Jaemin.

"Pokoknya singkirkan! Kau kan tahu aku takut anjing. Dulu kita pernah dikejar yang sejenis itu!"

Melihat Mark yang ketakutan, Jaemin malah semakin bersemangat mengenalkan anggota keluarga baru mereka –menurutnya-. Dia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya sambil menggendong anak anjing yang diam itu. "Tapi yang ini masih kecil. Dia tidak menggonggong."

"Kalau dia besar, dia akan menggonggong! Kembalikan dia ke tempatnya." Mark turun dari sofa. Menghindari Jaemin yang tak menyerah.

"Yah... lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Dia menangis karena kau menolaknya. Lihat!"

"Darimana kau tahu dia menangis! Ah, bisa gila aku."

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah ada di balkon. Tak ada tempat buat Mark untuk kabur. Ia terperangkap.

"Mark, dengarkan aku dulu. Sekarang kau duduk di situ dan aku janji akan tetap disini." Bujuk Jaemin. Dia berdiri di pintu sementara Mark sudah di pojok beranda. "Mark..."

" _Arraseo!_ " Mark akhirnya menuruti perintah Jaemin untuk duduk di kursi balkon. Ia masih memperhatikan anak anjing jenis retriver –dia tahu karena benar-benar takut pada jenis itu- di pelukan Jaemin.

"Dia di buang di bawah pohon maple di sana. Saat aku menemukannya, dia berdua dengan saudaranya. Tapi, saudaranya mati. Mungkin karena kedingian."

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali! Dia dibuang dan baru saja kehilangan saudaranya. Coba kau bayangkan kau kehilangan saudaramu."

"Aku tidak punya saudara."

"Kalau begitu bayangkan kau kehilangan aku!"

Mark diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan anjing dan Jaemin itu hal yang berbeda. Tapi, tatapan mata Jaemin mengintimidasinya. Lagi pula, entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu telah berhasil membuatnya nyaris bertekuk lutut dengan segala ucapannya. Mungkin bawaan karena sebentar lagi ia akan jadi psikiater.

"Itu..."

"Kita pelihara ya. Aku janji dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan juga aku janji akan bantu menyembuhkan phobiamu pada anjing. Sungguh!"

"B-baiklah..."

"Ye! Lihat bayi kecil. Kau dapat rumah. Sekarang kita panggil siapa kau ya?"

"Jeno."

"Heh! Kurang ajar!"

.

Hari libur yang panjang untuk keduanya. Jaemin menyeret Mark ke perkotaan untuk mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan si anak anjing. Mereka bertiga di dalam mobil dengan diam. Sesekali Mark melirik anjing di pangkuan Jaemin yang terlihat terlalu anteng untuk anjing seusianya. Setau Mark, mereka paling aktif menggigit dan mencakat barang saat masih kecil. Atau mungkin dia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu.

' _Kenapa aku jadi peduli padanya?'_

"Kenapa ya dia diam terus? Atau mungkin dia sakit ya? Atau trauma karena saudaranya mati ya? Atau jangan-jangan majikannya dulu menyiksanya? Aduh, kalau dia depresi bagaimana?"

"Kelihatannya kau lebih peduli pada kejiwaan anjing itu ketimbang temanmu yang ketakutan ini ya? Tidak berperikemanusiaan."

"Memang sih..."

Mark menggeram. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, masa iya dia menunjukkan kecemburuannya pada anjing? Dia melirik lagi, anjing itu menatapnya dari mata coklatnya yang seperti chocochip. Beberapa saat sampai si manis berbulu meletakkan kepalanya lagi di pangkuan Jaemin.

"Jeno," Mark penasaran dengan kabar Jeno setelah sekian lama. Yang ia tahu, laki-laki itu sempat marah karena Jaemin tidak jadi pulang. Tapi sudah sangat lama waktu itu berlalu. Kalau sampai sekarang dia masih marah, keterlaluan sekali.

"Kaing!"

Bersamaan kedua orang itu menatap si anak anjing yang mencoba berdiri diatas pangkuan Jaemin.

"Jeno..."

"Kaing!"

Jaemin langsung menabok lengan Mark setelah satu gonggongan gagal keluar dari mulut anjing itu. Persetan dengan dia yang sedang menyetir.

"Yah! Karena kau terus menyebutnya Jeno, dia jadi berpikir namanya Jeno!"

"Hehehe... itu bagus. Jeno Jeno..."

"Kaing!"

.

Mereka pergi ke Stanley Park setelah memeriksakan dan membeli semua yang si 'Jeno' butuhkan –Jaemin inginkan-. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku sembari melihat laut dan menikmati makan siang mereka yang berupa burger. Singkirkan dulu kenyataan bahwa fast food adalah makanan yang buruk serta Jaemin selaku dokter harusnya menyingkirkan jauh-jauh menu itu dari daftar makanannya.

"Si Jeno kelihatannya senang tuh." Mark menunjuk anak anjing yang 'ngglongsor' di rerumputan. Anjing putih bertelinga cokelat itu mengguling kesana kemari. Mengabaikan udara dingin musim gugur.

"Duh! Berhenti panggil dia Jeno, nanti kebiasaan."

"Tapi dia suka, kelihatannya."

"Apa pedulinya kau pada anjing itu? Kau bahkan hampir membuangnya lagi. Yang berhak memberi nama itu AKU." Jaemin mengatakannya dengan penuh menekanan. Ia mengambil sedikit daging burgernya lalu memberikannya pada si anjing. "Karena dia sudah familiar dengan nama Jeno, mau bagaimana lagi. Panggil Nono saja lah."

" _Seulpeohaji ma No No No honjaga anya No no no."_

 **Plak!**

"Au!" Mark memegang bahunya yang kena tamparan Jaemin. Keras sekali sampai rasanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Rasakan. Suruh siapa melucu."

Mark hanya meringis. Ia tak berniat mencari gara-gara lagi dengan sahabatnya. Burger di tangannya habis dalam waktu singkat. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, ia melirik ke Jaemin yang masih betah menyuapi 'anak' barunya.

"Jaem."

"Hm?"

"Sudah setahun kau disini. Liburanmu tinggal seminggu lagi dan aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau mau liburan?"

Jaemin menatap Mark dengan mata membola. Dia terlihat bersemangat setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Sungguh? Kau mengajakku liburan? Kya! Mark kau memang yang terbaik!" Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin sekali jalan-jalan. Tapi, kita ke tempat yang sepi ya. Rasanya sudah bosan dengan Vancouver."

"Kemana pun aku mau. Tapi, sekarang Quebec sedang terkenal di Korea. Kau tahu kan kenapa? Kau menonton dramanya tiap minggu. Kita... kesana yuk."

"Katanya kemana pun kau mau. Dasar. Tidak ah! Kalau kesana harus pakai pesawat. Repot tuh bawa Jeno."

Keduanya menatap anak anjing yang tak peduli pada majikannya dan lebih tertarik pada belalang. Dia melompat kesana kemari untuk menangkap serangga coklat itu.

"Memang mau bawa Nono?"

Pertanyaan Jaemin memunculkan persimpangan di dahi Mark. Rasanya dia ingin mengingatkan sahabatnya kalau dia adalah orang yang membawa benda kecil berbulu itu masuk ke dalam daftar keluarga mereka. Tidak mungkin kan dia ditinggal di apartemen sendiri.

"Lusa kita berangkat. Kau kan tinggal ikut saja."

"Aye Sir!"

.

Malam harinya saat mereka sedang tidur, ponsel Jaemin berbunyi. Mark adalah yang pertama bangun karena suara berisik itu. Nono juga mulai menggonggong kecil karena terganggu dengan suara itu.

"Maaf," Ucap Jaemin sambil segera mengambil ponselnya di atas meja makan. "Jeno."

"Kaing!"

"Astaga, bukan kamu!"

Jaemin mendekati tempat tidur Jeno, mari kita sembut dia Nono saja. Anjing itu menyambut tangan Jaemin yang hendak mengelusnya.

"Halo."

[Nana-ya. Maaf menghubungimu malam-malam.]

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Biasanya juga begini."

Saat si anak anjing tidur kembali, Jaemin segera pergi ke balkon. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Mark.

[Besok, tolong jemput aku di bandara jam 9.]

Jaemin mengucek matanya. Dia tak benar-benar mendengar perkataan Jeno.

"Apa?"

[Jemput aku di YVR jam 9 pagi.]

"HAH!?"

.

"Makanya, kau jemput dia ya. Hari ini hari terakhirku kerja. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku tidak masuk. Ya... Ya..."

Mark menggeram sebal dengan mulut penuh roti isi. Dia mengabaikan Jaemin yang duduk di seberangnya dengan berpaling ke arah lain. Tapi malah dia melihat Nono yang usianya tiga minggu itu berguling tak jelas di karpet. Dia meringis.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menjemput Jeno-mu itu."

"Dia kan temanmu juga. Kenapa sih hubungan kalian jadi dingin sejak aku dan dia pacaran. Heran deh."

Yang diajak bicara mulai menggerutu dalam hati. Jaemin itu kalau dirasa-rasa lagi semakin tidak peka.

"Iya nanti kujemput." Akhirnya Mark mengalah.

Mana bisa dia menolak permintaan Jaemin? Sudah berkali-kali dia heran pada diri sendiri. Sekarang dia malah tidak bisa memerintah sahabatnya dan malah balik diperintah. Cinta memang mengubah segala hal sampai terjungkir balik. Benar-benar berbahaya.

"Terima kasih." Jaemin mengambil mantelnya di wardrobe lalu mendekati Mark lagi.

 **Cup!**

Sebuah kecupan dihadiahkannya pada pipi kanan Mark. Membuat namja itu membeku.

" _It's the last time before my boyfriend come. You know we can't do that in front of Jeno, right?_ "

Mark masih mematung bahkan setelah Jaemin mengucapkan salam. Sampai akhirnya bunyi pintu membuat dia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Gyaaa! Aku dicium!" Dia berteriak girang seperti seorang gadis. "Yah! Jeno, kau lihat tadi? Jaemin menciumku. Wek! Kau kalah."

"Kaing! Kaing!" Anjing itu mendekati Mark karena tertarik dengan sikap girangnya. Tapi, Mark melihatnya sebagai sebuah ancaman.

"Pergi sana pergi! Aduh jangan kesini!"

.

"Mana Jaemin?"

Mereka berdua sudah di parkiran setelah sang pendatang mengurus semuanya di kantor imigrasi.

"Kerja di perpustakaan kota. Kau mau kesana?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang setelah itu langsung disambut oleh hawa canggung.

Seperti yang Jaemin bilang. Hubungan mereka menjadi tidak enak sejak sembilan tahun lalu. Saat itu Mark masih berpacaran dengan Donghyuck, seharusnya mereka bisa bisa tetap berteman karena dia pikir Jeno pasti tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Jaemin saat itu. Namun, ternyata dia salah. Suatu hari dia dilabrak. Benar-benar di pojokkan.

"Jauhi Jaemin." Jeno memojokkannya di dinding belakang sekolah. Keseriusan terpancar dari tatapan mata dan raut wajahnya. Pertama kalinya Mark melihat Jeno seperti itu.

"Dia tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh darinya?" Mark mendorong Jeno menjauh. Rasanya kesal mendengar peringatan itu.

"Kau bisa menjauhinya dengan cara yang lain. Jangan jemput dia, jangan bicara dengannya."

"Siapa kau? Yah, aku sahabatnya kalau kau perlu kuingatkan lagi. "

"Aku kekasihnya. Semoga kau tidak melupakannya juga."

Mereka saling balas menatap tajam. Tak ada yang ingin kalah.

"Jaemin milikku sekarang. Walau kau menyukainya, itu percuma. Dia hanya melihatku."

Jeno meneguk salivanya berat. Ia tahu yang diucapkannya hanya kebohongan. Tapi, Mark tidak bisa dia biarkan berdekatan dengan Jaemin terus menerus. Dia tidak ingin Jaemin- _nya_ sakit hati lagi dan dia juga tidak rela melepaskan kekasihnya itu.

Dilain pihak, Mark terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Jeno mengetahui hal itu? Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap Jaemin.

"Kuharap kau mengerti. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya menderita, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak ingin kau mendekatinya."

Sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah seakrab dulu. Tidak ada orang yang tahu. Jaemin pun awalnya heran dengan hubungan mereka yang retak. Setiap kali dia bertanya keduanya berkilah dengan banyak alasan.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Mark untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia pikir kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu itu harus dia lupakan karena mereka sudah dewasa. Masalah seperti itu harusnya bisa dihadapi dengan kepala dingin.

"Manajer pemasaran di SM Entertaiment. Bekerja di industri itu cukup menjanjikan."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Dunia hiburan tidak akan pernah mati selama manusia masih ada."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku dikontrak theater UBC, tapi pekerjaanku lebih sering diluar. Menjadi asisten sutradara, kadang juga penulis skenario dadakan. Pokoknya semua kukerjakan."

Jeno tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. Rasanya dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan Mark sekarang yang penuh dengan perintah. Ia tidak percaya teman lamanya itu masih bisa bertahan setelah empat tahun lulus dari jenjang sarjana perfilm-annya.

"Jangan tertawa. Gaji pekerja serabutan di sini besar tahu. Dan aku juga main saham, jadi jangan remehkan aku."

"Aku tidak menetawakan pekerjaanmu tapi hidupmu. Sekarang dunia sudah terbalik. Kau pasti menderita diperintah sana-sini."

"Tentu saja! Jaemin juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia malah ikut-ikutan suka ngomel."

"Kau baru merasakannya setahun. Aku menderita selama lima tahun karena omelannya. Nikmati saja lah."

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di perpustakaan Vancouver. Gedung indah itu sempat membuat Jeno terpana.

"Ada yang harus kuurus. Masuk saja ke dalam lalu tanya cari section _science._ Dia ada di sana."

"Oke. Tolong barang-barangku ya. Terima kasih."

"Hem, sampai jumpa di rumah."

Mobil Mark melaju meninggalkan Jeno.

"Akhirnya."

.

Jaemin disibukkan dengan menata buku lagi hari ini. Semakin banyak orang tak bertanggung jawab meletakkan buku sembarangan tempat. Padahal mereka tahu seberapa tebal dan berat buku-buku tua itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya hati sampai harus membuat petugas sepertinya kelelahan setiap hari.

Buku bersampul hijau dengan ketebalan lebih dari sepuluh senti menjadi yang terakhir hari ini. Letak rak buku itu ada di pojokan. Nyaris tak tersentuh. Ia kagum pada orang yang tadinya membaca buku tentang anatomi itu.

"Selesai."

Rasanya sedih juga mengingat ini adalah hari terakhirnya kerja. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi suka aroma buku karena menghabiskan seluruh liburannya disana. Aneh memang. Menenggelamkan diri diantara jajaran buku sains tua yang nyaris berdebu membuatnya tenang untuk beberapa alasan.

Sebuah genggaman erat di pergelangan tangannya membuat Jaemin tersentak. Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah dipenjarakan diantara rak buku. Sentuhan tiba-tiba di bibirnya menjadi keterkejutan berikutnya. Bibir yang lembut itu melumat miliknya cepat, terkesan terburu-buru.

Jaemin tersenyum diantara ciuman itu. Tangannya bergerak mendekap tubuh laki-laki yang menciumnya. Dia membawa sang kekasih lebih dekat, serta menenangkannya dengan sapuan halus di punggung. Ciuman Jeno melembut diakhir.

"Hei,"

Jaemin menatap wajah Jeno saat ciuman mereka usai. Tapi kontak mata mereka tak berlangsung lama karena Jeno telah lebih dulu memeluk perutnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

Jeno menghirup aroma tubuh Jaemin sedalam yang selalu ingin dia lakukan.

" _I miss you so bad,_ Na Jaemin." Bisiknya.

Dia tidak biasa memeluk Jaemin seerat ini dan menciumnya sedalam tadi. Semua itu akan aneh jika mereka melakukannya dulu saat di Korea. Hubungan mereka tidak sedalam itu untuk melakukan hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka palsu jika aku harus ingatkan lagi. Sekarang, dia punya alibi rasa rindu, cukup realistis. Jeno tahu bagaimana memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Jaemin sedikit heran. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak menolak.

" _I miss you too."_

.

Mark tengah memasak makan malam saat kedua orang itu pulang. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa keduanya baru pulang sekarang, namun memilih untuk diam.

"Kalian mandi saja dulu." Ucap Mark sambil mengaduk sup kacang merah yang hampir masak.

"Setuju. Nana, ayo mandi bersama."

"Heh, jangan macam-macam di rumahku ya. Kau, mandi duluan sana."

Sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, Mark sudah lebih dulu mengacungkan spatula ke arah Jeno.

Jaemin hanya tertawa saat melihat Jeno tak bisa membantah. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil bajunya dari koper.

" _Smells good. Need help?"_ Jaemin mendekati Mark. Dia melihat sup dalam panci yang meletup-letup.

"Kau beri makan Nono saja. Dia ada di tempat tidur kita. Entah bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke sana."

"Oke,"

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sama-sama duduk di meja pendek depan televisi. Makan malam itu terpaksa mereka lakukan di sana karena meja makan tak cukup luas untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kalian berdua makan makanan rumah setiap hari?" Tanya Jeno tak percaya.

Jaemin dan Mark mengangguk. "Lebih murah begini. Tapi, kalau sedang malas memasak ya kami makan di luar."

"Tapi masakanku dan Mark tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

"Tidak. Ini enak."

Ketiganya menikmati makan malam dengan tenang setelah itu. Hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar di sana. Disaat itu, Nono berjalan terhuyung mendekati Jaemin yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Jeno. Namja manis itu segera menangkap anak anjingnya.

" _Aigoo..._ Apa kau kebanyakan tidur?" Anjing itu malah mengeluarkan suara yang Mark yakini Jaemin artikan sebagai 'tangisan'.

"Anjing yang lucu. Tapi, kukira Mark tidak suka anjing."

Jaemin tanpa diberi kode langsung menyerahkan Nono pada Jeno. Laki-laki itu suka binatang.

"Jaemin menemukannya kedinginan di halaman apartemen. Dia mengancamku, mana bisa aku menolak."

"Tapi, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan kan Jeno? Anjing kan juga makhluk hidup ya? Harus disayangi."

Pasangan kekasih itu kini saling mendekatkan diri dan membiarkan si anjing kecil di tangan yang lebih tua. Mereka menggoda Nono seakan-akan menggoda bayi.

Pemandangan yang tepat di depannya itu seakan mengejek Mark. Dia duduk di sisi yang lain. Sendiri. Dengan sup di mangkuk yang kurang dari setengah.

 **Brak!**

Sendok dan garpu yang tadinya ada di tangan Mark kini sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Jeno dan Jaemin memandangnya heran. Terlihat kekesalan memenuhi hati Mark dari raut wajahnya. Jaemin tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku selesai." Dia bangkit dari duduk dengan membawa piring dan mangkuknya ke dapur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya –dan Jaemin- untuk mencuci alat makan sendiri-sendiri.

"Siapa namanya?"

Mark ingin sekali melempari mereka dengan spons basah. Bisa-bisanya dia diabaikan hanya karena seekor anjing.

"Nono/Jeno." Ucap Mark dan Jaemin bersamaan.

"Hah?"

Jaemin menghela napasnya. Sebelum dia menjelaskan lebih panjang pada Jeno, dia melempar deathglare ke Mark. "Namanya Jeno. Tapi, kami memanggilnya Nono karena agak aneh saja memanggilnya... sama denganmu."

" _Waeyo?"_ Jeno tak marah. Dia malah tertawa.

"Dia terbiasa mendengar namamu jadi dia berpikir itu adalah namanya. TAPI! Sebenarnya yang pertama panggil anjing ini Jeno itu dia!" Jaemin menunjuk Mark yang kini duduk di sofa. Sang pelaku sih santai-santai saja ditunjuk seperti itu.

"Kalian sering membicarakanku?"

"Tentu. Kau kan pacarnya Jaemin. Siapa lagi yang bakal bocah ini bicarakan kalau bukan kau?"

"Tapi saat di Korea Jaemin terus membicarakanmu."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tenang. Lebih tepatnya canggung. Seperti ada hati merah muda yang beterbangan di udara dari dua orang di ruangan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Oh Tuhan..."

.

 **Mark Pov.**

Sekelilingku gelap. Entah sejak kapan aku membuka mata. Mungkin saat siku Jeno menghantam rusukku. Ada rasa nyeri di dada kananku karenanya. Ini semua karena kami memaksa tidur di satu ranjang. Padahal untukku dan Jaemin saja kadang kami saling tendang, dan saling panjat, astaga!

Aku bangun. Kulihat Jeno yang kini mengistirahatkan tangan kirinya di perut Jaemin yang memunggunginya. Sekilas Jeno terlihat sedang memeluk sahabatku.

"Hah..."

Cemburu sih boleh saja. Tapi, masa iya aku akan menyalahkan Jeno yang bahkan tidak sadar melakukannya. Diluar dia sengaja atau tidak, Jeno memang punya hak untuk itu. Jaemin kan kekasihnya.

Memikirkan hal itu malah membuat kepalaku panas. Aku mengambil langkah keluar dengan membawa ponsel dan headset. Mungkin mendengarkan lagu di balkon akan membantu meredamkan kecemburuanku.

Kanada yang terkenal dengan pohon maplenya itu memang luar biasa saat musim gugur. Pohon-pohon berubah kuning dan coklat. Daunnya berguguran mengotori jalan, tetapi disitulah letak keindahannya. Saat mereka terlepas dari ranting karena sapuan angin, setiap orang yang berjalan di bawahnya akan merasa menjadi pemeran utama drama sesaat.

Tujuh tahun aku menetap di kota kelahiranku. Enam tahun pertama kulewati dengan sulit tanpa teman. Kesepian yang hebat sering membuatku frustasi sampai menatap pisau dapur dengan intensitas tinggi. Berkali-kali keputusan untuk menyerah datang. Namun entah apa yang membuatku tetap di sini. Bisa kubayangkan jika saat itu aku benar-benar pulang ke Korea, tidak akan ada hariku yang penuh dengan Jaemin seorang.

Angin berhembus. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Aku mengambil sebungkus rokok dan sebatang korek di bawah pot. Sengaja aku letakkan di sana agar tidak ketahuan Jaemin. Dia akan menceramahiku panjang lebar tentang bahaya benda sembilan senti itu.

Aku bukan pecandu. Hanya terkadang saat aku butuh ketenangan lebih aku menghisap rokok. Benda itu tak berisi ganja seperti yang biasa rekan-rekanku pakai. Hanya tembakau manis biasa. Aku tidak suka kecanduan benda seperti itu.

Sebulan lalu aku membelinya. Dari 12 batang, masih ada sembilan di dalam kotak itu. Intensitas frustasiku menurun lagi. Jaemin adalah penyebabnya.

Laki-laki cantik itu sepertinya menggunakan segala pesona untuk menarikku dalam jebakannya. Jebaan yang menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum saat membayangkan masa lalu kami yang polos. Kembali aku merasa waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan tangisannya yang berumur delapan tahun karena aku tidak mau berjalan di sampingnya. Lalu wajah kecewanya saat aku meninggalkan dia setelah Pico –kelincinya- mati. Juga kebenciannya padaku di masa SMA itu, saat aku dengan bodoh dalam puncak menyakitinya.

"Ketahuan kau."

"Hpm..." Aku tersenyum. Tanpa mencari sumbernya pun aku tahu Jaemin tengah berdiri di pintu, memergokiku menghisap rokok. "Maaf."

Jaemin berjalan mendekatiku. Saat itu pula aku menjatuhkan rokokku dan menginjak benda itu sampai baranya hilang.

"Ada masalah?" Dia berdiri di sampingku. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Hanya tidak biasa saja ada orang baru." Kulirik kebelakang. Tirai yang menutupitempat tidur sedikit tersikap. Memperlihatkan Jeno yang masih tidur.

"Maaf,"

" _It's not your fault Jaem._ _He just miss you i think. Thats why he is here now."_

Dia diam. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa yang membangunkanmu?" tanyaku.

"Panggilan alam." Jawabnya singkat. Kulihat dia memainkan tangan di tralis besi. Kupikir dia gelisah. "Untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat kalian berdua seperti sekarang. Saat SMA juga begitu. Setelah sekian tahun baru kurasakan lagi."

"Keu berbuat salah?"

" _I guess."_

Sejak kapan dia menjadi suka main tebak-tebakan begini?

"Apa yang ada disini hum?"

Kuketukkan tanganku ke kepalanya. Dia marah. Jaemin mengambil tanganku lalu membawanya kembali kebawah tapi tak kunjung dilepasnya.

" _Just hold my hand like this everytime, everywhere. I like the sensation. Warm."_

" _Hold you boyfriend's."_

Sedetik kemudian dia menatapku dengan mata yang sendu. Aku yakin begitulah orang-orang menggambarkannya. Arti dari sendu itu sendiri membuatku khawatir. Aku mengambil tangannya yang lain. "Sudah kugenggam semua. Puas?"

Jaemin tersenyum geli namun tak bertahan lama. Dia tersenyum simpul setelahnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kau juga harus hangat." Tangannya bergerak ke atas, menyentuh kedua pipiku tanpa melepas tanganku.

" _Thanks_."

Pernahkah kau berpikir telah membuang sia-sia 20 tahunmu hanya untuk berteman denganku? Kita berteman sampai di titik yang orang bahkan tak percaya. Aku pun tak percaya. Kau masih menatapku dengan kekaguman yang sama seperti dulu. Sementara itu, jika ada yang harus dikagumi diantara kita, itu kamu.

Terima kasih Jaemin. Sudah ada di sini untukku, bertahan denganku, dan menyayangiku. Meski aku mencintaimu dan kau tidak begitu.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan apa?"

Dia mengambil satu headset yang sengaja tak kupakai. Sebuah lagu sedang terputar di sana secara acak. _Urban Zakapa – My Love._

Jaemin terdiam. Ia menatapku sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke pemandangan kota Vancouver di musim gugur.

Kami menikmati lagunya, atau paling tidak aku.

"Lagunya mengingatkanku pada orang yang kucintai."

Dan, aku bersumpah. Jaemin memandangku dari sudut matanya.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Aku membuat kesalahan. Aku buat MARK TAKUT ANJING DI SINI PADAHAL DI FF SEBELUMNYA DIA PELIHARA ANJING. KAN BEGO BANGET. Sabar tjoeg... Maka... di FF sebelumnya aku bakal ubah dikit. Gak usah baca ulang lah... kalian cukup tahu aja *Pdtingkatdewa.

Maaf untuk kalimat bahasa inggris yang berantakan. Aku baru belajar Bing...

Yosh! Jeno muncul. Karena cinta sudut itu emang greget ya...

Akhirnya terungkap kalau sebenarnya Jaemin tuh ya ngerasa jahat sama mereka berdua. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Wong Mark-nya gak tahu Jaemin suka dia, sementara dia sama Jeno kan Cuma hubungan palsu **(Hubungan palsu tapi 8 tahun. Biar greget).** Jadi gak salah dong dia punya perasaan gitu. Wkwk

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Besok mungkin aku akan ceritain gimana mereka bertiga –berempat sama si nono- jalan-jalan. Berhubung gue suka FF yang ngetrip ngetrip gitu.

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**When Would It Be**

CHAPTER 4

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Hari itu pukul delapan pagi, mereka keluar dari gedung apartemen dengan barang bawaan di tas punggung masing-masing. Pagi itu tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan akan cerah, sebaliknya awan kelabu menggantung di langit dengan rapat. Sebentar lagi mungkin hujan akan turun.

Mark memandu mereka mendekati sebuah RV yang terparkir di depan gedung. Jaemin menganga dibuatnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan menikmati liburan semacam ini. Namja manis itu segera berlari mendekati sahabatnya. Meninggalkan Jeno dengan Nono yang kekasihnya gendong.

"Kau dapat mobil ini dari mana?" tanya Jaemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mobil putih di depannya.

"Temanku. Dia punya rental mobil yang sering disewakan untuk syuting."

"Ini keren!"

Jaemin memburu masuk kedalam mobil besar itu. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat.

"Kau memanfaatkan pekerjaanmu dengan baik." Ucap Jeno sembari menatap mobil itu intens.

"Begitulah. Hei, duduklah di depan denganku. Biar Jaemin dan Jeno yang ini di belakang."

Jeno versi manusia menurut saja. Dia menyerahkan Nono pada Jaemin yang asik menggeledah satu persatu kabinet diatas dapur kecil dalam mobil. Begitu pula tasnya dan Mark, ia serahkan pada yang paling muda.

"Kita berangkat!" seru Mark setelah menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Jaemin yang duduk di belakang berseru riang. Bersama Nono keduanya kembali menelusuri bagian dalam RV itu.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jeno. Meski dia buta Kanada, namun Jeno merasa harus memastikan tujuan mereka. Bukan dia tidak percaya pada Mark, tentu laki-laki itu lebih tahu dari pada dirinya.

"Kota Whistler. Kita bergerak ke utara." Ucap Mark tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari jalanan.

"Kuharap itu tempat yang bagus." Jeno melongok ke belakang dimana Jaemin sudah duduk tenang dengan Nono di pangkuannya. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Mereka tersenyum untuk satu sama lain setelah itu. "Kuharap Jaemin akan menyukainya."

"Kuharap juga begitu. Dia punya masalah fobia sosial jadi Whisler di bulan Oktober menurutku cocok untuknya."

"Dia kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mark mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia melirik Jeno yang seakan tak paham dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Melihat hal itu, Mark menyadari kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia tidak membuka masalah itu padanya. Bisa saja Jaemin memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalahnya di Kanada pada sang kekasih. Mark merasa baru saja melewati batas yang ada.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada jalan untuk menarik perkataannya kembali. Kaca spion depan memantulkan bayangan Jaemin yang sibuk bermain dengan anak anjingnya.

"Kita bicarakan lain kali."

Perjalanan itu menghabiskan waktu satu jam sampai akhirnya Mark menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat. Ada dua alasan kenapa mereka berhenti di tempat itu. Pertama anjing kecil mereka membutuhkan toilet setelah pagi tadi sarapan terlalu banyak, kedua Mark berpikir ada baiknya mereka mengunjungi tempat itu. Paling tidak untuk pemanasan sebelum perjalanan yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

Mereka bertiga pergi dari sekitaran tempat parkir setelah Nono menyelesaikan panggilan alam. Jaemin bertanya tempat apa itu pada Mark. Namun yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menyuruh keduanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Suara air yang membentur tanah terdengar semakin jelas seiring langkah kaki mereka. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dengan wajah yang cerah dengan senyuman.

"Shannon Falls. Itu namanya." Ucap Mark saat sebuah air terjun terlihat di depan mata.

"Bagus... Mungkin karena setiap hari lihat laut, air terjun ini jadi terlihat lebih menarik." Celetuk Jaemin. Dia melihat air terjun itu sambil mengawasi anak anjingnya yang dia biarkan berjalan di tanah.

"Aku hampir setiap bulan kemari." Mark berkata lagi. Saat itu mereka sampai di titik dimana mereka hanya bisa melihat air terjun dan batu-batu menjulang.

"Kau kemari sesering itu tanpa mengajakku!? Hei curang!"

"Kadang aku butuh sendiri Jaemin. Aku tidak mau malah diomeli panjang lebar olehmu. Ohoh! Jaga Nono-mu itu!"

Jaemin mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya selagi mengejar Nono yang mendekati sekerumunan orang yang juga sedang menikmati air terjun.

"Sepertinya dia marah." Celetuk Jeno lalu mengejar Jaemin.

Mark akhirnya tertinggal di belakang. Seperti yang diperkirakannya, pasti nasibnya liburan kali ini akan menyedihkan.

Mereka bertiga meniti bebatuan di sekitar pusat air terjun. Percikan air mengenai tubuh mereka di saat yang sama.

Jaemin kini menggendong Nono berjalan berdampingan dengan Jeno. Mereka bercakap seperti biasa sambil sesekali tertawa. Saat harus menapak di batu yang sulit digapai, Jeno tanggap membantu kekasihnya.

Sementara itu Mark berusaha melindungi dirinya dari sakit hati. Dia duduk di sebuah batu, jauh dari keberadaan sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang membayar kerinduan mereka. Matanya menelusur ke pemandangan di bawah bukit. Langit yang cerah dengan awan putih yang bergerak cepat menciptakan bayangan besar yang bergerak di hamparan rumput menguning.

Punggungnya setasa basah. Angin bertiup kencang membawa percikan air terjun mengenainya. Lama-lama Mark merasa terganggu juga. Dia menoleh untuk memastikan apakah kedua temannya merasakan hal yang sama. Dia berniat mengajak mereka melanjutkan perjalanan jika mereka juga merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Namun, pemandangan yang ditangkap retinanya bukan sesuatu yang Mark ingin lihat.

Jeno mencium Jaemin.

Mark tidak ingin mendeskripsikan bagaimana ciuman itu berlangsung. Panas kah, polos kah, kecupan kah. Dia tidak peduli. Segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun meski dadanya terasa sakit dan kemarahan nyaris tersulut.

"MARK!" Sebuah teriakan akhirnyalah yang membuat Mark menoleh lagi.

Jaemin mengayunkan tangannya. Memberikannya kode untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark yang mendekati mereka tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali.

"Ayo berfoto bersama." Ucap Jeno. Dia mengeluarkan kamera sakunya.

"Aku yang fotokan sini." Tawar Mark. Dia berpikir mereka pasti memanggilnya agar dia bisa mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita foto bertiga. Selfie." Sanggah Jaemin.

Mark terkejut. Tapi dia tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya demi harga diri. "Iya, maksudnya aku yang pegang kameranya. Sini."

"Satu, dua... Tiga."

 **Ckrek!**

 **.**

Ratusan pohon dengan daun menguning berjajar rapi di sisi jalan menuju Whistler. Jaemin memandang keluar jendela dengan takjub melihat keindahan itu. Selama ini dia hanya berkutat di Vancouver karena kesibukan studinya. Begitupun Mark yang tak sempat mengajaknya melihat lebih jauh keindahan Kanada. Sekarang, semua terbayarkan. Dia mengira-ira apa yang menunggunya di Whistler.

Jaemin berjalan mendekati kursi kemudi. Dua orang yang duduk berdampingan di sana sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun hingga Jaemin merasa ikut canggung. "Hei, kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku tidak yakin harus jawab apa. Dari tadi Mark yang tidak mengajakku bicara." Ucap Jeno.

"Apa? Aku sedang menyetir sekarang, dan kau berpikir aku juga yang harus cari topik pembicaraan?"

"Aku juga berpikir karena kau sedang menyetir, jadi tidak mau diganggu."

Jaemin melirik kedua laki-laki yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namja itu cemberut melihat ketidakasikan pertama yang dia rasakan di liburan ini. Padahal, seharusnya karena mereka pergi ramai-ramai, suasananya akan semakin menyenangkan. Tapi, ternyata Jeno dan Mark bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah 'kecanggungan' mereka yang berlarut-larut.

"Banyak hal bisa kita lakukan di Whistler, benar kan Mark?" tanya Jaemin pada akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Mark melirik sahabatnya lewat kaca spion depan. Dahinya berkerut beberapa lipatan saat mendengar pertanyaan dipaksakan itu.

"Lebih banyak lagi kalau kita datang di musim dingin. Di musim gugur, kota itu hanya seperti kota pada umumnya. Tapi, itu lebih baik dari pada kau tidak pernah pergi keluar Vancouver."

"Aku setuju. Vancouver lama-lama membosankan juga. Lagi pula, karena Jeno disini, kita tidak boleh membuang waktunya sia-sia di apartemen."

"Oh, kekasihku pengertian sekali."

Seakan ingin memamerkan hubungannya, Jeno mengusap pipi Jaemin dengan manisnya meski kesulitan bergerak. Dia tersenyum lebar sampai eyesmilenya muncul dengan cantik. Jaemin juga secara spontan merespon perilaku Jeno dengan kikikan senang.

Dari ujung matanya, Mark melihat kemesraan pasangan kekasih itu. Tidak ingin mengelak, hatinya terasa nyeri. Tergambar nyata dari bagaimana dia tersenyum kecut sampai menghenghembuskan napas muak yang berhasil melunturkan tawa Jaemin.

Namja manis itu menatap dalam sahabatnya tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bertanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat merasakan kebencian Mark terhadap situasi ini. Dia bingung lagi. Harus bagaimana sekarang, menghadapi Mark yang bersikap seperti seorang kekasih yang terbakar cemburu.

Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark yang menyetir tanpa fokus, melihat kanan dan kiri. Saat dia melihat kedepan jalan, seekor tupai kecil menyebrang jalan membawa biji kenari.

"AWAS!"

Refleks, Mark menginjak rem sembarangan. Mereka sampai terdorong kedepan dan jika bukan sabuk mengaman yang menahan, sudah pasti Jeno dan Mark terbentur ke depan. Tangan Jeno menahan Jaemin agar tidak tersungkur ke depan, dan berhasil.

"Mark, kau kenapa sih?" seru Jeno disela 'teriakan-teriakan' Nono di belakang.

"Maaf. Sungguh maafkan aku. Jaemin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aduh. Sampai kaget aku. Kau kalau menyetir hati-hati dong." Bukannya menjawab, Jaemin malah mulai mengomel. Melupakan suasana tidak mengenakkan sebelumnya. "Sudah, ayo jalan lagi. Sudah hampir sampai tuh sepertinya."

.

Mereka menghabiskan siang dan sore mengelilingi kota Whister. Banyak _patio_ berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan kota kecil itu. Monumen olimpic berbentuk lima lingkaran berdiri tepat di tengah kota dengan angkuh. Jaemin tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil gambar lebih banyak. Kali ini bukan fotonya, tapi lebih pada pemandangan kota yang asri itu.

Di belakang, dua laki-laki berjalan beriringan dengan anjing kecil di gendongan Jeno. Anjing itu sesekali mencoba merangkak naik ke pundak kekasih tuannya, namun tak berhasil. Tingkah itu membuat Jeno tertawa gemas sekaligus geli.

"Dia kecil sekali ya. Coba kalau lebih besar, pasti asik diajak jalan-jalan." Komentar Jeno.

"Saat kecil dulu aku juga berpikir kalau Jaemin lebih besar sedikit, pasti dia akan lebih asik diajak main." Perkataan Mark membuat Jeno mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan laki-laki itu. "Sekarang sudah sedewasa ini tapi tetap saja, kelihatan kecil dan rapuh. Jadi pikir-pikir kalau mau ajak main."

" _What are you talking about?"_

"Jaemin."

"Aku sedang membicarakan Nono."

"Oh, maaf."

Menyadari kebodohannya, Mark mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Jeno. Dia mengejar Jaemin yang tiba-tiba kecil dari pandangan.

Semua dilihatnya dalam pikiran yang buram. Sosok Mark yang mengejar Jaemin, dan Jaemin yang

.

.

menyambut Mark dengan uluran tangannya.

Tubuh Jeno memanas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sukses membuatnya cemburu. Cemburu luar biasa. Dia merasa teramcam. Dia merasa seluruh hartanya, yang beberapa saat lalu masih dalam pelukan, siap pergi. Direbut seseorang yang pernah membuangnya jauh.

Ini adalah ketakutan terbesar Jeno yang pada akhirnya dia taklukan saat memutuskan untuk pergi kesini, menemui kekasih yang dia cintai. Ia pergi jauh kesini untuk melihat senyum Jaemin, membahagiakannya seperti dulu, dan yang paling penting memastikan Jaemin tak jatuh lagi dalam pesona seorang Mark Lee.

Namun, apa ini?

Ternyata Mark sendiri masih menyimpan cintanya, perasaan yang dulu terlambat datang.

"Jeno!" Seruan Jaemin membuyarkan lamunannya. "Cepatlah!"

Kini Jeno yang berjalan cepat mendekati mereka. Secercah harapan, dia ingin Jaemin menyambutnya juga. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya.

Sebagai gantinya, gerakan Mark mengambil jarak dari Jaemin untuk memberikannya tempat membuat hatinya bergetar.

Jeno bersumpah tidak pernah melihat Mark setulus ini. Apalagi menyangkut masalah hati. Dia adalah pribadi yang rela melakukan apapun, menyakiti siapapun untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Namun sekarang, dengan sangat dewasa ia seakan mengalah, seakan tahu bukan disanalah tempatnya.

 _Benar. Lakukan itu. Jauhi kekasihku._

 _._

Malam itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah hotel di pinggir kota. Menjelang _thanks giving_ seluruh hotel telah padat pengunjung. Bahkan mendapatkan tempat itu saja, mereka sudah sangat bersyukur.

Penginapan itu terletak di dekat gunung. Rimbunan pohon berdaun kuning dan oranye yang terpapar sinar matahari sore saat mereka datang, cukup membuat ketiganya jatuh cinta. Bahkan Nono menggonggong dengan riang. Untungnya penginapan itu juga tidak punya aturan khusus untuk hewan peliharaan.

"Kuncimu." Jeno menyerahkan kunci pada Mark yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Milikku?" Mark bingung. Tentu saja. "Kita tidak satu ruangan?"

Jeno tertawa mengejek. Dia memukul bahu Mark lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau bercanda? Ini malam kami."

 _Ini malam kami_.

.

Mark memberanikan diri memangku Nono untuk menyisir rambut-rambut kusut anak anjing itu. Dia duduk di dekat pintu balkon, membiarkan Nono tenang melihat lampu-lampu kota.

Keadaan kamarnya tenang. Tentu karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang di sana dan Nono memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya untuk fokus melihat ratusan kelip lampu.

Kalimat Jeno saat check-in tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan berdua?

Apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan saat berdua?

Di sebuah kamar?

Saat liburan...

Mark bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menggendong Nono yang ternyata tertidur menuju tampat tidur king size di kamar itu. Dengan perlahan, dia menidurkan anak anjingnya di sisi kasur.

Helaan napas mengalir dari mulut Mark saat menyadari betapa kosong kamar itu dia tempati sendiri. Ingatannya terbawa ke saat dimana dia masih sendiri kala itu. Selama lima tahun dia kehilangan sosok-sosok paling dekat dengannya, mengundang depresi karena kesepian. Selama itu pula dia gagal membangun hubungan yang sama dekatnya dengan orang-orang di Korea.

 _Kalau Jaemin akhirnya pergi lagi, aku akan bagaimana?_

 _I can't live without him. I need him. I... just in love with him. My bestfriend._

Mark tersenyum kala Nono terbangun lalu berjalan beberapa senti ke tengah kasur lalu tertidur lagi. Saat itu Mark menyadari betapa kosong ranjangnya tanpa Jaemin.

"Padahal kita tidak harus saling panjat lagi kalau tidur berdua disini."

Tapi apa mau dikata, Jaemin pasti sedang menikmati malamnya bersama Jeno di kamar ujung koridor itu. Sudah pasti Jeno memilih kamar tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Dan Jaemin sebagai kekasihnya sudah seharusnya tidak menolak penawaran Jeno.

Mark meraih syal biru donker miliknya lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Sendirian di tempat itu bukanlah pilihan bagus. Dia juga dengan nekat meninggalkan Nono demi menenangkan dirinya yang bergejolak. Marah. Kecewa. Sedih. Putus asa. Patah hati.

Kota masih ramai meski sudah nyaris tengah malam. Malah sepertinya semakin ramai. Melihat betapa ramainya patio-patio dikunjungi membuat Mark tergoda. Dia masuk ke salah satu restoran yang menyediakan anggur itu. Duduk di salah satu meja bulat yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk empat orang. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti merasa kasihan. Laki-laki itu terlihat kesepian.

Ponselnya berdering berkali-kali diatas meja. Mark melihat nama Jaemin di layar ponselnya itu, tetapi tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Biarlah untuk kali ini dia sendiri. Lagi pula kenapa sahabatnya menelpon sekarang? Disaat seharusnya dia bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya.

" **Shit**!"

Gebrakan tangannya di meja mengundang atensi nyaris dari seluruh pengunjung patio.

Mark meninggalkan uangnya di meja lalu segera berjalan kembali ke penginapan.

Dia tak sepenuhnya sadar. Mark paham tubuhnya yang sedang dalam kendali alkohol, meski sedikit.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat memasuki lorong dimana kamarnya berada adalah seseorang yang bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Orang itu memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah tak berminat. Mungkin, benda persegi panjang itu hanya alat pembunuh kebosanan tapi tak benar-benar berguna.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Mark sembari berjalan ke kamarnya.

Jaemin terhenyak. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya untuk melihat Mark berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah terhuyung.

"Minum?" tanya Jaemin balik. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan Mark sebelumnya? Masa bodoh. Memang harus ada alasan untuk dia menemui Mark sekarang? Mereka kan memang sudah sering berduaan malam-malam seperti ini. "Kau minum?"

Merasa pertanyaan ambigunya tak kunjung dijawab, Jaemin mengulang pertanyaannya menjadi lebih jelas.

Mark menjawab dengan gumaman kecil sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah sahabatnya. "Masuk." Ucap Mark yang lebih mirip pada perintah.

Jaemin masuk kedalam kamar Mark tanpa menunggu perintah lain lagi. Di tempat tidur, anjing kecilnya tengah berbaring walau matanya terbuka, menatap sang majikan tanpa minat untuk menggonggong atau mendekat. Jaemin di sisi lain juga tak kecewa. Dia kemari bukan untuk bertemu anjingnya, melainkan Mark.

Debaman pintu terdengar menggema di kamar itu. Berani bertaruh, Jaemin juga berpikir suaranya menyebar ke seluruh lorong.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya sang pemilik kamar. Jaemin berbalik untuk menatap sahabatnya yang kini duduk di sofa, melepaskan syalnya serta sepatunya.

" _Mau apa kesini_? Huh, memang tidak boleh aku pergi kemari? Seperti orang lain saja."

"Kau memang seperti orang lain."

Saat Jaemin duduk ke samping Mark, buru-buru Mark berdiri. Hal itu mengundang tanda tanya di kepala Jaemin. Kenapa tiba-tiba Mark berubah defensif?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau orang lain bagiku saat berdekatan dengan Jeno."

Mark memberanikan diri melihat Jaemin dengan intens. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki semuanya terlihat berbeda ketimbang sebelum mereka berpisah tadi sore. Rambut sahabatnya jadi lebih acak-acakan, mungkin karena baru saja mandi. Kancing teratas piyamanya juga tak terkancing rapih, mungkin dia memang sedang malas mengancingkannya. Tapi, bekas luka kebiruan yang tersebar di lehernya itu, apakah itu juga sengaja dia buat? Tentu tidak bukan?

Menyadari arah pandangan Mark, Jaemin segera menutupi lehernya. "Baru kemarin kau seakan tidak masalah dengan kehadirannya."

Mark tidak membalas. Dia hanya diam di tempatnya dengan mata tetap tajam menatap tangan Jaemin yang menutupi lehernya itu.

"Ya! Apa salah aku berdekatan dengan kekasihku sendiri? Tidak 'kan? Yang salah itu..."

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup.

"Yang salah itu kau yang melihat leher penuh kissmarkku dengan penuh kecemburuan!"

Mark tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka Jaemin akan menyuarakan kata hatinya yang biasa dia sembunyikan. Tapi terlepas dari keterkejutan akan kejujurannya itu, Mark lebih terkesiap akan kemampuan Jaemin membaca emosinya.

Seketika, Mark merasa tak berdaya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah marah dan menumpuk kemarahan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya. Betapa pengecutnya dia.

"Harusnya kau bisa menebak apa yang akan Jeno lakukan padaku. Harusnya kalau kau tidak suka dia menyentuhku, KAU MENGHENTIKANNYA!"

Jaemin melemparkan bantal sofa tepat ke wajah Mark.

Sesaat kemudian mereka terjebak dalam suasana sunyi. Mark tak bergeming menatap lantai di bawah kakinya. Dia merasa bersalah. Entah karena memang dia melakukan kesalahan atau karena Jaemin dengan licik memutar balikkan perasaan cemburu serta melemparkan kesalahan padanya. Tapi yang pasti dia juga tidak mau menyalahkan Jaemin. Situasi ini membingungkannya untuk bertindak.

"Percuma aku bicara dengan orang mabuk."

Mark kembali ke kesadarannya saat Jaemin berjalan melewatinya, hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sekali lagi, kesepian akan mengisi penuh kamarnya. Mark ketakutan dan tidak rela membiarkan sunyi mengisi malamnya. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menahan pintu di depan Jaemin. Lalu detik berikutnya, dia berhasil memepet sahabatnya ke pintu.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya. Ada opsi lain?" bisik Mark di telinga Jaemin. Dia tak berhenti sampai disitu. Hidungnya menjelajah kebawah, menyusuri leher mulus penuh bercak ungu yang lalu dia berhenti di satu tempat polos. Mark mengecupnya sembari tangannya menyusup untuk memeluk tubuh Jaemin dari belakang.

Jaemin merasakan dingin di kakinya. Dalam level hampir mati rasa. Sapuan napas hangat Mark di tengkuknya membuatnya membeku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan halus yang sudah pasti akan muncul jika Mark melanjutkan ini semua.

"Ahhh!"

"Aku bertanya, apa ada opsi lain Nana?"

Akhirnya desahan itu keluar juga saat Mark mengulum kulitnya tanpa izin. Jaemin merinding merasakan sensasi yang menjalar dari tengkuknya ke seluruh tubuh. Sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang Jeno lakukan sebelum ini.

"Stop!" Jaemin mendorong Mark menjauh. Dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini, semua sensasi menyenangkan ini. "Kau mabuk."

"Hanya dalam keadaan mabuk aku bisa menyentuhmu, Na. _I have a reason..."_

" _You don't need reason to touch me! No one forbid you!_ Tapi aku tidak mau disentuh oleh orang yang tidak sadar tengah menyentuhku."

"Selama ini aku berusaha menghargaimu!"

"Menghargaiku? Yang aku tahu selama ini kau ketakutan! Pengecut."

"Aku menghargaimu karena kau sahabatku, karena kau sudah punya kekasih!"

"TAPI KENYATAANNYA KAU TIDAK SUKA AKU PUNYA KEKASIH!"

Nono 'menangis'. Teriakan majikannya membuat dia ketakutan. Namun sayang, sekarang tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Kau membuatku bingung, Mark."

Perasaan Jaemin campur aduk. Seharusnya, dia pergi lebih cepat dari kamar itu saat merasakan penolakan yang Mark berikan. Sekarang saat semuanya menimbulkan masalah, Jaemin tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan kekecewaannya.

"Kau membuatku lebih bingung lagi." Mark menarik pergelangan tangan Jaemin untuk membuat mereka menjauh dari pintu. Bagaimana pun juga Mark masih tak rela jika dia ditinggal sendirian.

Mereka kini duduk di tepi tampat tidur. Nono terseok-seok mendekati Jaemin lalu mendesak minta masuk dalam pelukan. Keduanya terdiam sesaat sambil melihat tingkah anggota baru keluarga mereka. Bayi anjing itu seakan ingin membuat teriakan-teriakan penuh emosi beberapa saat lalu tak terulang lagi dengan bersikap lucu.

"Aku cukup sadar, Jaem. Yang barusan itu... aku minta maaf. Seharusnya pertengkaran ini tak perlu terjadi."

Jaemin tak menjawab. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan mengelus anak anjingnya.

"Tetaplah disini. Paling tidak untuk menemani Nono karena aku tidak sanggup mengurusnya sendirian."

Niat awal untuk pergi akhirnya luluh. Jaemin melirik Mark yang masih setia menatapnya penuh harap. Tatapan yang sejak dulu tak pernah bisa dia tolak.

Jaemin tanpa basa-basi membaringkan dirinya di sisi kasur sambil memeluk Nono. "Matikan lampunya."

Senyum Mark langsung mengembang. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan lampu utama juga lampu di meja nakas. Lalu dia ikut menyamankan diri di sisi kasur lainnya.

"Selamat malam, Jaemin."

"Malam, Mark."

.

Jeno meremat kancing biru muda dalam genggaman. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu masih tak bisa berhenti berputar di kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur bahkan untuk bernapas saja terasa berat.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Keputusasaan itu akhirnya muncul ke permukaan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dimana Jeno merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya untuk diri sendiri. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Jaemin, tetapi dia melakukan tindakan gegabah.

Ketakutan Jaemin, kebingungannya, kemarahannya. Tadi terlihat sangat jelas. Bagaimana caranya melepas paksa piama kekasihnya itu hingga kancingnya berhamburan, membuat Jeno ngeri. Dia tidak tahu ada binatang buas dalam dirinya.

" _JENO!"_

Teriakan kebingungan Jaemin berputar di kepalanya.

" _Hentikan! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya."_

Ya. Seharusnya Jeno berpikir lebih jauh untuk bertindak seperti ini.

" _Kita sedang bersandiwara Jeno. Tidakkah kau ingat itu?"_

Jeno tidak menyangka. Tidak menyangka hubungan ini akan sampai pada tahap yang begitu jauh. Dimana dia merasa terbelit dan tak mampu untuk melihat lagi kenyataan. Awalnya dia hanya tertarik, lalu suka, lalu jatuh cinta dan sekarang dia merasa kecanduan. Jaemin adalah segalanya. Pemeran utama dalam panggung kehidupannya. Namun, Jaemin pula antagonis dalam cerita ini. Betapa jahat dirinya, tak menyadari perasaan Jeno dan malah terus memupuk perasaan pada sahabat masa kecilnya.

Rasa perih yang muncul dari bekas cakaran Jaemin di punggungnya membuat Jeno meringis. Sebegitu besar penolakan yang dia terima.

 _Apa yang kurang dariku?_

 _Apa aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu?_

 _Apa aku harus melepasmu?._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N wow lama sekali yaaaah... aku yakin pembaca sudah gak nge-feel sama FF ini, tapi aku masih pingin lanjut. Gimana dong? (bodo amaaat~~)

Tapi kan.. aku hampir selesai UAS nih, libur puanjaaang tanpa kerjaan. (I miss my marching band. But, i'm quit. #goblok) Pinginnya sih lanjut FF-FF sama bikin FF lain.

Ngomong2 ini Ffnya terlalu dewasa ya buat Markmin dan Nomin. Aku baru sadar lagi #GoblokPart2, mana bayanginnya Johnten mulu, kan makin parah 'kedewasaannya'. Aduuuh maaf yaaa. Tapi suatu saat mereka bakal gede kok, so... ya... sudahlah ya. Lah, banyak bacot aku :(

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Peristiwa semalam, bagi Jaemin tak pernah terjadi. Dia menggendong Nono dalam dekapannya dengan senyum mengembang seperti biasa. Saat bangun tadi pagi, dia menemukan Mark sudah bangun, tengah menyeduh kopinya sambil menatap dirinya ketakutan.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Jaemin saat menemukan sahabatnya seakan sedang dihantui.

"Maaf ya yang semalam..."

"Lupakan saja. Semalam tidak ada apapun." Jaemin menghampiri Mark untuk 'menyisir' rambut laki-laki yang menutup matanya ke samping. "Aku kembali ke kamar Jeno yah. Kasihan semalaman kutinggal."

Mark tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Tanpa diperintah kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

Jaemin pergi dengan membawa Nono. Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Mark merapihkan barang-barangnya yang tak banyak. Liburan mereka belum berakhir. Cerita ini harus tetap berlanjut walau kejutan-kejutan kecil tak berhenti datang. Malah, dia merasa harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kejutan-kejutan itu. Agar arus tidak mempermainkannya, dan tak menghanyutkannya.

.

Kamar itu kosong. Jaemin berasumsi demikian karena Jeno tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. Atau mungkin memang laki-laki itu tak mau menemuinya. Tapi tidak mungkin laki-laki dewasa sepertinya bertingkah kekanakan begitu. Lagi pula, barang-barangnya masih di dalam. Masa' iya dia didepak keluar dari kamarnya begitu saja.

Jaemin memutuskan untuk menunggu Jeno di luar kamar. Mungkin, beberapa saat lagi dia akan keluar. Tetapi perkiraannya terbantahkan oleh kehadiran sosok yang seharusnya ada di dalam kamar itu, kini berjalan ke arahnya dari lift.

"Kau sudah kembali." Ucap Jeno. Dia membuka kunci kamarnya.

"Dari mana? Masih pagi sudah keluar." Jaemin ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Kondisinya tak berubah dari semalam. Tempat tidur masih berantakan, selimut tergeletak di lantai.

"Cari udara segar. Jam berapa kita berangkat hari ini?"

"Sekitar sejam lagi? Kita akan cari sarapan diluar." Jawab Jaemin sambil mencoba merapikan ruangan itu. Kekacauan yang tertinggal terus membuat ingatan Jaemin berlarian ke saat dimana Jeno berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Sosoknya yang demikian dominan dan berani cukup membuat kaki ramping Jaemin terasa lemas.

Jeno memperhatikan Jaemin yang membelakanginya. Punggung itu nampak kecil, meski sebenarnya cukup kekar untuk ukuran laki-laki. Di sana dia lebih banyak menenggelamkan pelukan. Entahlah, selama ini dia merasa memeluk Jaemin dari belakang membantunya untuk mengontrol diri. Dia tak harus melihat wajah cantik Jaemin, tak harus melihat bibir ranumnya yang kadang mirip kismis kering –benar-benar kering dan terkadang luka-, juga tak harus melihat kebingungan dan keraguan dari sepasang manik matanya yang cerah.

Namun, kali ini ada dorongan aneh di dadanya yang membuat Jeno ingin sekali memeluk punggung Jaemin. Bukan sebagai bentuk dari kontrol dirinya. Tapi sebagai pelampiasan akan cintanya yang selama ini tak berbalas. Seperti Jaemin yang memang _sangat cocok_ memunggunginya.

Sepasangan tangan kekar Jeno lalu melingkar di pinggang Jaemin semenit kemudian. Namja yang dipeluk kini menegang. Biasanya Jaemin akan membalas pelukan Jeno dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, tetapi sekarang dia seakan bersiap menghadapi ancaman.

Tak ada yang membuka mulut untuk beberapa saat. Membiarkan keheningan melahap isi pikiran mereka yang berkecambuk.

"Jeno, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Jeno tak membalas. Dieratkannya pelukan mereka. Dia lantas menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Jaemin. Menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke sana hingga Jaemin menggigil.

"Jeno!"

"Diamlah..." Suara Jeno terdengar lemah.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Dengan pelukan mereka, dengan napas Jeno yang menyentuh tengkuknya, dan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat sekali.

"Jeno... Kau tidak tebawa oleh sandiwara ini 'kan?"

Tak ada balasan dari laki-laki di belakangnya. Tangannya yang memeluk erat perlahan mulai melepaskan kehangatannya.

Jaemin tanpa komando langsung berbalik untuk melihat bagaimana Jeno merespon pertanyaannya. Dan dia menemukan kekasihnya tersenyum lemah tanpa berusaha menatapnya tepat di mata.

 _Kenapa? Lihat aku, Jeno-ya. Katakan_ tidak. _Katakan kau masih melihatku seperti saat pertama kita melakukan semua sandiwara ini._

Jeno melihat penyesalan seklebat dari raut wajah Jaemin. Namun, itu tidak membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik.

.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat di utara Kanada. Perjalanannya sangat jauh. Mark bilang bisa memakan waktu satu setengah hari. Disamping mengatakan kabar buruk yang sempat membuat Jaemin ingin menyerah dan pulang ke Vancouver saja, Mark juga menjanjikan hal baru yang mereka semua lihat begitu sampai di sana. Sedikit banyak, memberikan Jaemin harapan.

Siang hari, giliran Jeno bertugas menyetir sementara Jaemin duduk di sebelahnya. Seharusnya tugas lelaki manis itu adalah mengajak Jeno bicara agar sang supir tak mengantuk. Tapi kenyataannya dia mengunci mulut dengan sangat baik. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau ke tempat ini Mark?" tanya Jeno untuk menghentikan ketidaknyamanan di mobil itu.

"Beberapa kali untuk pengambilan gambar."

"Oh! Sepertinya tempat ini sangat bagus sampai digunakan untuk syuting film."

"Begitulah. Lagi pula ini bulan September. Kalian akan melihat keajaiban disana."

Jeno melihat Jaemin dari ujung matanya untuk melihat apakah laki-laki itu tertarik dalam pembicaraan ini. Jaemin tengah melihat ke belakang untuk memperhatikan Mark yang baru saja menceritakan tempat tujuan mereka. Dia tertarik. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang merambati hatinya ketika melihat sinar mata Jaemin ketika melihat Mark. Ah tidak. Perasaan itu seperti menetap permanen dalam dirinya sejak dulu. Sejak hubungan membingungkan ini dimulai.

Menjelang malam, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di daerah Sikanni River. Daerah perkemahan yang menawarkan pemandangan alam yang indah itu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah keluarga, tetapi ada juga yang anak-anak muda yang sekiranya tengah mengadakan bounding.

RV ketiga pemeran utama dalam cerita ini mengambil tempat sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. Ketiganya membuat api unggun kecil di sebelah mobil serta mendirikan kursi kecil masing-masing. Jaemin yang seakan telah memperkirakan acara kecil ini, segera mengeluarkan botol-botol soda dan keripik kentang sebagai teman bicara. Tak lupa marshmello yang siap dibakar di atas api.

"Tidak juga. Semua serba mudah di Canada."

Seorang yang paling asing dengan negara pohon maple itu bertanya macam-macam pada Mark. Jeno seperti seseorang yang berniat untuk pindah ke sana dan mencari informasi banyak-banyak dari si penduduk asli. Sementara membiarkan keduanya menikmari pembicaraan santai, Jaemin sibuk memberi makan Nono yang sedari tadi berlari tak tentu arah. Anjing kecil itu sepertinya menyukai kebebasannya setelah berjam-jam di dalam mobil. Tanpa sadar dia telah berada cukup jauh dari mobil mereka. Tak cukup dekat untuk mendengar pembicaraan Jeno dan Mark tentang bagaimana Kanada mengurus para imigrannya.

"Tertarik untuk tinggal disini?" tanya Mark sembari menyerap botol soda pertamanya yang isinya nyaris habis.

"Masih belum tahu. Pekerjaanku di Korea sangat bagus, tapi kalau Jaemin lebih suka tinggal disini, aku bisa apa?"

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Jeno yang menatap Jaemin jauh di sana. Sedikit dekat dengan sungai yang mengalir tenang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Jaemin?"

"Tentu karena pasangan yang sudah menikah sebisa mungkin tinggal bersama."

Otak Mark serasa kosong tiba-tiba. Dia blank. Dia bingung. Namun mengerti sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya Jeno dengan intens.

"Aku akan melamarnya. Tidak tahan aku harus berbagi Jaemin denganmu."

Jawaban Jeno membuat mata Mark melebar. Jadi begitu penilaian Jeno terhadap hubungannya dan Jaemin selama ini? Ia dianggap sebagai sebuah ancaman. Seakan-akan peran yang dia mainkan dalam cerita percintaan Jeno dan Jaemin adalah seorang antagonis. Giginya bergemeletak menahan kesal.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau ingin menikahinya hanya karena cemburu buta!?"

Jeno melayangkan tatapan marahnya. Mampu membuat Mark bergidik ngeri oleh aura dominasi yang temannya itu berikan.

"Cemburu buta? Hah! Yang benar saja." Jeno memijit pelipisnya yang pening seketika. Pembicaraan ini sudah dia duga akan sampai di titik emosi yang sebegini dalam. Jadi rasa pening itu tak dihiraukannya. "Aku tidak buta! Kau suka padanya! Beraninya kau lancang menyukai kekasihku yang dulu kau sia-siakan itu."

"Jangan-"

"Aku harap kau tidak merusak rencanaku, Mark."

.

Keputusan final dan ancaman halus Jeno membuat Mark terjaga. Ia duduk di luar mobil van ditemani api unggun yang nyaris padam. Sementara itu Jaemin dan Jeno telah beristirahat di dalam sana. Menikmati kehangatan, yang mungkin mereka bagi satu sama lain. Mata bulat laki-laki itu kosong menatap bara yang perlahan melahap kayu, membuatnya jadi abu dan membiarkannya jatuh.

Helaan napasnya meninggalkan uap air mengapung di udara. Belasan kali sudah dia lakukan. Begitupun pikirannya, mengambang di awang-awang.

 **Mark Pov.**

Lamaran...

Pernikahan...

Sebuah janji...!

Apa yang selama ini sudah aku lakukan? Sementara Jeno mempersiapkan kehidupan yang layak untuk masa depannya, aku disini masih terombang-ambing dalam pencarian jati diri. Dia yang bahkan sudah berpikir ingin menikahi kekasihnya, meninggalkan aku yang hanya bisa mencintai kekasihnya itu diam-diam. Tak berpikir untuk mengikatnya, tapi tak juga berniat untuk melepaskan.

Jaemin...

Aku tersenyum kecil kala mengingat namanya. Orang yang tanpa sadar selalu aku sayangi itu kini tinggal menunggu waktu untuk disayangi oleh orang lain. Menjadi milik orang lain.

Meski dia pernah berkata tidak ingin menikah, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Lee Jeno? Kekasihnya yang mapan, dan mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun. Manusia mana yang tidak luluh pada laki-laki itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin Jaemin menolak.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil saat api unggun telah sepenuhnya padam dan angin musim gugur bertubi-tubi datang. Sebisa mungkin aku tak menimbulkan suara.

Di dalam sana, pemandangan tidak biasa aku dapatkan. Jeno tertidur di sofa sementara Jaemin tidur bersama anak anjingnya di tempat tidur yang berada di atas kursi kemudi.

Kenapa mereka tidur terpisah? Padahal tempat tidur itu sangat cukup untuk menampung Jeno pula.

"Mark..."

Panggilan lirih itu mengalihkan perhatianku dari udara kosong. Aku tersenyum simpul sembari berjalan mendekati Jaemin yang terbangun. Dia mengucek matanya dengan cara yang lucu sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak mengusak rambut berantakannya.

"Tidurlah lagi Jaemin."

"Kau mau tidur dimana? Jeno tiba-tiba saja tidur di sofa itu. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pindah."

"Aku akan tidur di kursi kemudi. Tidak masalah. Tidurlah lagi. Perjalanan kita masih panjang untuk besok."

Dia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali berbaring.

Aku pun tidak menyianyiakan waktu sedikitpun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Setelah mengatur kursi kemudi agar lebih nyaman menjadi tempat tidur, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di sana dan tertidur beberapa saat kemudian.

.

 **Jaemin POV.**

Jilatan Nono di wajahku membuatku terbangun. Dari celah tirai jendela, berkas-berkas cahaya menyusup nakal ke dalam mobil. Di sofa, Jeno masih tertidur lelap begitu pula Mark di kursi kemudi. Aku turun dari tempat tidur bersama Nono lalu memutuskan untuk memasak air dan membuat teh hangat untuk kami semua.

"Makananmu sayang." Ucapku sembari memberikan si anjing kecil sarapan.

"Membuat sesuatu?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jeno sudah terbangun. "Membuat teh." Jawabku.

Kuambil tiga cangkir besar dalam kabinet. Ketika aku sedang menuangkan air panas ke gelas kedua, sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuh perutku dari belakang. Punggungku menghangat seketika.

"Selamat pagi." Jeno membisikkan kata itu di telingaku. Membuatku mau tak mau merasakan aliran darah yang berdesir cepat di nadiku. Namun kewarasan masih mengontrolku secara penuh. Jadi setelah selesai membuat teh untuk kami bertiga, aku berontak. Memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Ada Mark disini."

"Memang kenapa? Dia juga tau kita pacaran. Apa salahnya?"

Apa salahnya? Kutatap Jeno dengan pandangan horor. Tentu saja salah! Aku mencintai laki-laki itu dan kau sedang berusaha membuatku terlihat seperti aku adalah milikmu. Tingkahmu itu membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankan Mark di sisiku!

Jika saja mulutku bisa terbuka dan menyampaikan kalimat menyakitkan itu, sudah pasti sinar mata Jeno sekarang akan meredup seketika.

Kenapa?

Apa yang salah pada laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku ini? Mengapa dia sangat berubah?

Kemana sifat tak acuhnya? Kemana perginya hubungan kami yang menyenangkan? Yang kulihat dari matanya hanya dominasi. Keinginan untuk memiliki.

"Pagi..." sapaan Mark membuatku melepaskan paksa pelukan Jeno. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli bagimana raut wajahnya sekarang dan menyibukkan diri dengan menyajikan teh ke atas meja.

"Pagi, Mark. Ayo minum teh bersama."

.

 **Author POV.**

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan ketika hari beranjak sore. Pemandangan danau yang luas dan pegunungan hijau yang mengelilinya membuat dua pasang mata yang baru pertama kali ke tempat itu melebar.

"HOOAH!" Jaemin berteriak seperti melepaskan segala bebannya. Dia menghirup udara bersih di sana dalam-dalam.

"Muncho Lake. Kita akan camping di sini semalaman sebelum pulang besok. Jadi, nikmatilah..." ucap Mark. Dia mengambil perlengkapan memancingnya di bagasi. Dia berjalan santai melewati dua anak manusia yang masih sibuk mengagumi alam ke arah danau. Melempar mata pancingnya jauh ke depan.

"Memang ada ikannya?" Jaemin berjongkok di sebelah Mark sambil menggendong Nono.

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita makan sama-sama. Kalau dapat."

Jaemin melihat sekeliling. Dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tempat ini tergolong ramai meski jauh dari kebisingan kota. "Kenapa banyak orang datang kesini?"

"Northern light..." Sebelum Mark sempat menjawab, Jeno datang. Dia menunjukkan gambar dari ponselnya yang memperlihatkan fenomena langit warna-warni itu. "Akan ada aurora di sini pada bulan-bulan tertentu. Termasuk sekarang. Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan Mark?"

Mark mengendikkan bahu seakan tidak mau mengiyakan tebakan tepat Jeno.

"Itu bagus! Wah, kita akan melihat hal itu? Disini!? Pasti keren kalau melihatnya secara langsung. Mark! Terima kasih!" Jaemin memeluk sahabatnya erat.

Jeno melihat semua itu dengan tatapan terluka. Tentu saja.

.

Mark berjalan-jalan di tengah malam bersama Nono yang berlari riang di belakangnya. Melewati batu-batu yang sedikit terjal menuju bukit terdekat dengan daerah camp mereka, Mark sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Nono masih ada di sana. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kala mendapati si anak anjing kesulitan berjalan. Ia ingin membantu, tapi ketakutannya pada hewan berbulu itu masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Mark jadi menyadari bahwa beberapa hari ini dia menjadi semakin dekat dengan si anak anjing. Meski mereka tidak menjadi dekat karena Mark benar-benar menginginkannya, melainkan karena dia tak punya pilihan. Namun Mark mengakui bahwa ketakutannya pada anjing, atau mungkin secara spesifik Nono, hampir tidak ada. Dia mendekati Nono yang masih kesulitan berjalan, sambil mengumpulkan keberanian, Mark mengangkat Nono lalu mendekapnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengikuti, anjing nakal." Nono seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan tuannya menjadi sedih. Dia mengerang seperti bayi yang menangis dan membuat Mark semakin gemas padanya. "Ayo, jalan-jalan sebentar."

Semakin malam, aurora yang nampak di langit semakin jelas. Warna hijaunya membuat siapapun orang yang melihat pasti merasa damai. Begitu pula Mark. Sejenak, dia melupakan kegalauan hatinya, serta masalah-masalah hidupnya yang hingga sampai saat ini belum menemukan titik terang.

"Nono, sepertinya tuanmu akan meninggalkan kita." Celetuk Mark ketika dia merasa kakinya mulai terasa lelah berjalan. Dia berdiri di tepi danau sambil menikmati warna hijau aurora di atas hamparan air itu. "Dia akan segera menikah dengan Jeno. Oh iya! Jeno itu pacarnya sejak em... sembilan tahun? Aku tidak yakin..."

Sebut saja dia gila karena bicara sendiri. Namun meski seseorang berteriak padanya sekarang dan menyebutnya gila, Mark sedang dalam mode tidak peduli.

"Kalau dia benar-benar pergi, kau- akan tetap menemaniku kan?"

Tentu saja kalimatnya itu tidak Mark ucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Siapa juga yang mengharapkan hewan berbulu itu menetap terus di rumahnya dan buang air sembarangan dimana-mana?

"Seandainya kau bisa bicara, aku akan menyuruhmu mengatakan pada tuanmu itu kalau aku sangat menyayanginya." Sebuah kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "Padahal dulu aku orang yang paling jago berterus terang. Bahkan perkataanku kadang tanpa saringan. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi pengecut begini ya? Aku tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa."

Dia berdiri disana hingga nyaris fajar. Saat itu, langit dalam puncak kelamnya. Waktu terbaik untuk melihat aurora hijau yang kini menari-nari semakin indah. Maka Mark memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil lalu membangunkan Jaemin dan Jeno agar mereka tidak ketinggalan moment indah itu.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat hampir mencapai mobil. Dia melihat Jaemin dan Jeno duduk di tepi danau berdua, dan samar-samar ia melihat Jeno seperti tengah memperlihatkan kotak beludru berisi sebuah cincin pada Jaemin. Ah! Jeno bukan hanya memperlihatkannya.

Mata Jaemin membelalak lebar, dan Mark mengambil napas seperti beban berat baru saja jatuh ke dadanya. Kakinya bergetar, berontak untuk berlari maju lalu menarik tangan Jaemin menjauh dari sosok Jeno. Tapi ternyata dia malah melangkah mundur. Berbalik arah kembali ke hutan-hutan.

"Kita tidak boleh mengganggunya, Nono."

.

 **Jaemin Pov.**

Sudah dua minggu setelah liburan singkatku berakhir. Jeno telah kembali ke Korea, Mark kembali menyibukkan matanya dengan layar laptop untuk bermain saham, dan Nono sudah bisa buang air besar di tempatnya. Aku sendiri kembali melebur dengan segala urusan spesialisku, psikiatri. Baru saja dimulai, tetapi padatnya sudah luar biasa. Namun, aku sudah terbiasa. Selalu seperti ini setiap awal semester. Terlepas dari segalanya yang berjalan seperti biasa, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku.

Kutatap dalam-dalam cincin itu. Apa ini? benda macam apa ini hingga dia bisa membuat jantungku berdebar cepat? Apakah dia punya kekuatan sihir? Apa karena alasan itu, laki-laki memberikan cincin pada pasangannya jika mereka berniat untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius? Agar pasangannya selalu berdebar dan mengingatnya.

Mark tidak menanyakan apapun tentang keberadaan benda baru yang tersemat di jari manisku itu. Dia benar-benar diam seakan tak penah melihatnya. Padahal aku sangat yakin dia sering mencuri pandang saat kami sedang makan malam.

Suara klakson mobil membuatku terlonjak sejenak. Aku melihat ke arah jalanan dan menemukan Mark di dalam mobil bersama Nono untuk menjemputku.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Mark saat aku masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Lumayan. Aku dapat tawaran pekerjaan sebagai asisten sutradara lagi. Kali ini film besar."

Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Benarkah!? Selamat Mark!"

Tanpa peduli dia sedang mengemudi, aku memeluknya dengan erat. Apapun jalan yang dia ambil, aku bersumpah akan selalu mendukungnya. Sekalipun itu sering kali membuatnya terlihat sedih dan lelah, tetapi saat aku tau memang ini yang dia inginkan, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang akan mendorongnya maju.

"Ayo makan enak! Daging sapi. _On me!"_

"Tidak! Kan aku yang dapat pekerjaan. Aku yang traktir! Ayo cari restoran yang memperbolehkan anjing masuk."

Tapi mencari restoran yang memperbolehkan membawa binatang peliharaan itu sulit. Lagi pula memang kami yang salah. Mana ada orang makan diluar membawa hewan peliharaan? Tapi Nono bukan sekedar peliharaan! Dia bagian dari keluarga kecil kami.

Akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah restoran keluarga yang menyediakan burger besar di pinggir kota. Kami mengambil tempat di dekat jendela karena memang malam itu, tak terlalu ramai pengunjung jadi kami bisa memilih tempat.

"Aku akan membelikanku laptop game kalau film kali ini sukses. Kau harus bersemangat, Mark!"

"Cih, kau ini belum punya pekerjaan tetap. Tidak usah menjanjikan yang aneh-aneh."

"Kau tidak ingat uang yang kudapat dari perpustakaan!?"

Dengan itu, dia terdiam. Aku bersorak menang dalam hati.

Pesanan kami datang bertepatan dengan perutku yang berbunyi minta diisi. Jadi aku segera mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu memakan burgerku. Sesekali aku menyuapkan patty ke Nono yang merengek.

"Na," panggil Mark. Kini aku sadar dia belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Ya?" jawabku sembari berhenti makan. Mark terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, karena itulah-

"Apa kau tidak merasa risih makan dengan cincin yang terpasang seperti itu?"

Jika saja dia tidak menatapku demikian, aku pasti sudah tergelak. Namun Mark tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu.

Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpu lalu melepas cincin pemberian Jeno. Kusimpan cincin itu elok-elok di dalam tas.

"Tentu, aku terganggu."

Mark ingin aku melepasnya.

.

Aku menyentuh cincin pemberian Jeno yang kembali terpasang di jari manisku. Begitu makan malam selesai, Mark menyuruhku untuk menggunakannya lagi. Malam ini aku rasa dia bertingkah aneh. Contohnya ketika dia dengan sengaja memeluk erat pinggangku dari belakang saat aku sedang menggosok gigi. Berkali-kali aku bertanya padanya, apa dia baik-baik saja? Namun dia tidak memikirkan pertanyaanku dan sibuk melanjutkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat itu.

Merasakan hembusan napas tak teratur di tengkukku, aku membalik badan. Menghadap Mark yang sepertiya sedang berusaha untuk terlelap.

"Sulit tidur?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk lemah sambil menyamankan tidurnya lagi. Kali ini terlentang menghadap plafon. Aku menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Berharap Mark merasa lebih nyaman dan tertidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia malah membuka mata. Menatapku setelah itu berkata, "Tepukanmu tidak enak. Cincinnya mengganggu."

"Kau ingin aku melepaskannya lagi?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir.

"Selamanya. Bisa?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Hanya senyuman kecut yang entah kenapa muncul di wajahku. Bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya! Tidak sebelum Mark mengomentarinya.

"Tidak. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Jawab aku."

" _What do you want, Mark? What do you want me to do?_ "

Sedetik kemudian, Mark langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke langit-langit. Dia menggigit bibirnya kecil-kecil dan terus dilakukannya sampai beberapa menit lewat begitu saja. Disaat itu, apa yang aku lakukan hanyalah diam menatapinya lekat-lekat. Banyak hal bisa aku baca lewat bahasa tubuh Mark, tapi tidak untuk hal ini. Tentang hatinya dan keinginannya yang sering kali berubah-ubah. Aku tahu, dalam dirinya terjadi perang batin. Entah kenapa ia selalu kebingungan sendiri saat membuat keputusan dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan itu.

" _Listen!_ Kau tidak paham pada keinginanmu sendiri. Apa lagi aku? Katakan dengan jelas, sekali saja tentang keinginanmu. Aku bukan peramal, Mark!"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, tapi kau tidak akan lakukan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau tidak pernah mencoba mengungkapkannya!"

"Karena aku sudah tau jawabannya!"

Entah sejak kapan, mereka kini terduduk di tempat tidur. Menegangkan otot leher sembari berteriak satu sama lain. Panas, dingin, ketidaknyamanan itu muncul perlahan. Mencari waktu yang tepat untukk sampai di puncak.

"Kau tidak tahu segalanya tentangku! Bahkan tidak tahu apapun! Kau tau kenapa? Kau tau kenapa sayangku? Karena kau PENGECUT!"

Jaemin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dengan tergesa ia berlari keluar apartemen setelah mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya. Laki-laki yang ditinggal itu kini terduduk di kasur. Memainkan ingatannya.

Langkahnya membawa Jaemin keluar dari gedung apartemen. Disaat itulah tangisnya pecah. Ia teringat Jeno malam itu. Yang menawarkannya sebuah kehidupan baru, tanpa Mark, hanya mereka berdua.

" _Aku ingin menikahimu." Jeno membuka kotak beludru di tangannya, menampilkan cincin emas putih dengan setitik berlian di atasnya. Cantik, tapi tidak membuat Jaemin terkesima sama sekali. Ia malah menatap Jeno kaget sekaligus bingung._

" _Jeno, kau tidak serius kan?" tentu saja! Kenapa laki-laki yang menjalani kehidupan palsu dengannya itu kini menawarkan suatu janji yang tidak main-main? Pernikahan? Wah... bahkan Jaemin tidak pernah berpikir akan menikahi siapapun setelah Mark berubah menjadi pengecut yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu aku masih menyukai Mark, jadi kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini?"_

" _Apa kurang jelas, Jaem? Sembilan tahun aku di sampingmu. Kita berdua selalu bersama-sama saat Mark bahkan tidak ada untukmu. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu," Jeno menyelipkan poni Jaemin ke kebelakang telinganya. "Melihatmu rambutmu memutih," ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap pipi Jaemin yang kali ini mulai basah. "Melihat wajahmu mungkin tak akan secantik hari ini," Jeno menatap lekat kekasihnya yang bergetar. "Menikmati waktu kita berdua, menua bersama,"_

 _Tangis Jaemin pecah seketika. Bodoh. Seharusnya dia tetap kuat pada pendiriannya. Seharusnya dia tidak gentar. Namun, Jeno- meluluhkan itu. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, Ia merasa begitu berharga, merasa begitu diinginkan._

" _Hidupku terasa hangat karenamu Jaemin, dan karenanya aku ingin berterima kasih."_

Jaemin terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Angin dingin berhembus kencang dan dia hanya bisa merapatkan kedua tangannya ke badan.

Ketika itu, Jaemin tak menjawab apapun karena dia sibuk menangis. Ketika Jeno menyematkan cincin ke tangannya pun, ia diam. Tak menolak atau mengiyakan. Tapi sekarang dia punya jawaban.

Jaemin mendial nomor Jeno sembari mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Ketika ia mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang sana,

"Aku mau menikah denganmu."

.

Mark tak bisa tidur setelah itu. Entah kemana Jaemin semalaman. Teleponnya tak satupun diangkat.

Suara pintu yang terbuka langsung membuat Mark bangkit dari sofa. Ia melihat Jaemin berdiri di dapur untuk minum. "Jaemin," Panggilnya.

Tak ada balasan. Jaemin tetap memunggunginya. Mengatur napas dan emosi.

Mark bergerak maju mendekati sahabatnya itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya di perut kecil Jaemin. Dipeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangan. "Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi. Aku khawatir."

Hening cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya Jaemin menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang dia ucapkan dengan nada bergetar, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Terlambat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Kenapa jadi sinetron? Kkk

Hope you like it ^^


End file.
